El Legado de los Merodeadores
by Lilu's Mischiefs
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si a los merodeadores se les ocurriera dejar sus retratos en Hogwarts? La peor pesadilla de cualquier profesor y el deleite de los bromistas... pero, ¿realmente planificaron bien esta broma? Slash. RemusSirius. Secuela suelta del Oráculo de Gryffindor. **-TRADUCCIÓN autorizada del fic "The Marauder's Legacy" de FullMoonDreams-**
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del fic: **El Legado de los Merodeadores

**Nombre original: **The Marauder Legacy

**Autora: **FullMoonDreams

**Traductora:** Lilu's Michiefs

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Remus/Sirius

**Resumen: **¿Qué sucedería si a los merodeadores se les ocurriera dejar sus retratos en Hogwarts? La peor pesadilla de cualquier profesor y el deleite de los bromistas... pero, ¿realmente planificaron bien esta broma?

**Advertencias: **Slash, un poco de lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Aquí está la continuación del Oráculo de Gryffindor, contará de 10 capítulos y espero que disfrutes cada uno de ellos :)

******Nota de la Autora:** Esta es una secuela suelta para el Oráculo de Gryffindor, pero puede leerse sin necesidad de leer el otro. Estará publicado en mi LJ (fullmoon(guión bajo)dreams) y quizá también en blacklupin(punto)org. Probablemente no sea tan extensa, pero un par de personas han estado preguntando por ella, así que pensé que al menos debería publicar el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Primer Capítulo**

* * *

—¡Oye, Cornamenta! ¿Estás despierto? —llamó Sirius Black a través del dormitorio de Gryffindor, sacando su cabeza de entre las cortinas de la cama en un lejos de ser susurro.

James "Cornamenta" Potter apenas dio un gruñido antes de darse la vuelta, entre sueños.

Sirius frunció el ceño y buscó su varita. Maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su mesita de noche, al otro lado de la habitación. Como estaba muy cómodo y tenía demasiada pereza para salir de cama y tomar su varita, cogió la cosa más cerca que tenía a mano, la cual resultó ser una de las pantuflas de Remus, y se la tiró a James.

—¿Qué demonios...? —murmuró James aún dormido, sentándose y mirando el misil que lo había despertado y luego dirigiendo su mirada al cabrón que se había atrevido a despertarlo a la hora inaceptable de las tres y media de la mañana.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

—¡Ahora sí, maldito cabrón! —contestó James—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que no puedes esperar a que amanezca?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Sirius.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

—No, no ahora mismo. Mañana.

—Mañana es sábado —señaló James—. Nada puede ser tan jodidamente urgente que no pueda esperar a que amanezca.

—Duermo hasta tarde los sábados —le recordó Sirius.

James le dio una mirada que le hizo entender que no habría posibilidad de que eso sucediera éste particular sábado, y que el Sr. Sirius Black fue muy grosero al despertarlo.

—Ve a dormir, Canuto —murmuró James, acostándose nuevamente, decidido a dormir un par de horas más.

—Cornamenta —gimoteó Sirius—, necesito tu ayuda con la número veinticuatro.

James gruñó y recordó los deberes de la semana pasada. El número veinticuatro no le recordaba nada, ya que la mayoría habían sido una variedad de ensayos, y la única que tenía preguntas numeradas era la de Astronomía, y sólo tenía veinte.

—¡Cornamenta! —siseó Sirius—. Tienes que ayudarnos.

—¿...nos? —preguntó James—. ¿Quién es nos?

—Lunático y yo, claramente —contestó Sirius—. Estamos teniendo problemas con la número veinticuatro.

—¿De qué _tontería_ estás hablando? —preguntó James con un gran suspiro. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir si Sirius continuaba comportándose así.

—¡De la número veinticuatro de nuestra lista!

—¿Qué maldita lista? —explotó James. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con este tipo de tontería, especialmente en medio de la noche.

—_¡La _lista! —respondió Sirius—. La lista que tuviste en la versión visual.

James soltó un chillido muy parecido al sonido que Colagusano haría en su forma de animago.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —gruñó James, agitando peligrosamente la pantufla de Remus—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a que te folles a tu jodido novio?

—En realidad, prefiero llamarlo "hacer el amor" —contestó Sirius con un altivo resoplido, desafortunadamente el efecto que buscaba fue arruinado por la lasciva mirada que estaba en su rostro.

—Me importa un carajo como lo llames —murmuró James—. Sea cual sea el problema que tengan, te puedo prometer que no les ayudaré. Incluso si no sabes qué es que o dónde es que va, puedo asegurarte que tu novio si lo sabe. ¡He visto, completamente, cada horroroso detalle!

Sirius rodó los ojos ante las quejas de James; después de todo, ya las había escuchado antes. De hecho, James era conocido por lloriquear por las "visiones" que tuvo de Remus y Sirius en varios estados de desnudez, en varios lugares de la escuela y muy repetidamente, cada vez que quería algo de Remus.

Había sido una sencilla y pequeña broma, planeada por Remus, y ejecutada por él y la sorpresivamente traviesa Lily Evans. Remus tuvo la intención de que James tuviera visiones creadas del futuro y que creyera que era un vidente. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que tenía sangre de vidente en su familia, lo que ocasionó que los propios pensamientos de su subconsciente fueran vistos por James.

Que los pensamientos subconscientes de Remus se centraran en Sirius, había avergonzado al chico de cabellos castaños, desencadenado los sentimientos del igualmente enamorado Sirius, y traumatizado de por vida a James.

Cuando James dejó de lloriquear, Sirius le explicó que ese no era el tipo de ayuda que quería.

—La número veinticuatro es la oficina de Filch —explicó pacientemente—, pero no podemos encontrar como entrar sin que su jodida gata nos atrape.

—¿La oficina de Filch? —repitió James, negando con la cabeza tratando de limpiar sus pensamientos de la visión de sus dos amigos contra los gabinetes haciendo el uno al otro lo que no tenía deseo de ver.

—Mañana es fin de semana en Hogsmeade —le recordó Sirius—. Filch estará revisando que nadie haya traído cosas que no debería media hora después de que todos regresen. Necesito que tú y Peter lo distraigan, y también a la Sra. Norris, mientras Remus y yo... ya sabes.

—¿Distraerlo como? —preguntó James.

—Eres un merodeador —bufó Sirius—. Se te ocurrirá algo. Peter podría distraerla haciendo que lo persiga por la escuela.

—La Sra. Norris no persigue a muchachos por la escuela —señaló James.

—Lo hará si es una rata —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Bajo circunstancias normales, James no habría considerado aquella sugerencia. Sin embargo, Sirius sabía que Peter no estaba en buenos términos con James Potter actualmente. Peter había activado las visiones, después de que Sirius le comentase como se hacía. Sabía que James se moría de ganas de pagarle con la misma moneda, por ello parecía estar considerando la sugerencia de Sirius.

—Si acepto, ¿te callarás y me dejarás volver a dormir? —preguntó James, soltando un suspiro en resignación.

Sirius lloriqueó fingidamente.

—¿No te gusta mi compañía?

—No, en las jodidas horas de la madrugada, no —respondió James, tirándole la pantufla de Remus con la fuerza que usaba para tirar la quaffle.

Sirius se inclinó a un lado para esquivar la pantufla y se cayó de la cama, jalando las cortinas con él. Aterrizó con un ruidoso golpe y aún más insultos ruidosos. El ruido fue lo suficiente fuerte para despertar a Peter, al otro lado de la habitación, quién se sentó y vio el desorden.

—Canuto, Lunático y tú tuvieron todas las vacaciones de navidad para hacer cualquier cosa pervertida cuando no estábamos aquí. O se ponen a hacerlas en otro lugar, o las hacen en silencio.

—No estamos haciendo nada —murmuró Sirius, sacándose las cortinas de encima y sentándose al borde de la cama—. Ni siquiera hemos hecho algo por si deseas saberlo. _Está en esos días del mes _—añadió el último comentario en un susurro confidente en voz alta, señalando con su cabeza hacia donde, según él, estaba Remus dormido.

Se dio cuenta que su suposición sobre el estado de Remus era equivocada cuando una fuerte patada del joven hombre lobo lo mandó volando al suelo una vez más.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Sirius, frotándose su codo y poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—Sirius, estás haciendo más ruido que una manada en estampida de hipogrifos. ¿Realmente creíste que seguiría durmiendo con tanto escándalo?

—Entonces, ¿qué tan despierto estás? —preguntó pícaramente mientras subía de nuevo a la cama.

—¡Canuto! ¡Cortinas! —chilló James con una mano sobre sus ojos, intentando cobijarse en su cama una vez más.

Remus se sentó y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir pronto.

—Creo que me daré una ducha en el baño de prefectos —anunció—. ¿Me puedes prestar tu capa, James?

James gruñó algo como un sí y Remus sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl.

Puso la capa sobre sus hombros y se volvió a Sirius.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Me dejarás entrar al santuario sagrado de los prefectos de Hogwarts?

—Es la número treinta de la lista —dijo Remus—. No habrás pensado que haría esa sin ti, ¿verdad?

Sirius sonrió y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Cornamenta, Colagusano —dijo uniéndose a Remus debajo de la capa.

—Más te vale que "más tarde" signifique en la mañana —advirtió James.

Sirius rió y junto a Remus, salió del dormitorio.

**-o-xXx-o-**

—Una semana de detenciones —se quejó Sirius, echándose en un sofá de la sala común—. Se suponía que debías evitar que Filch entrara en la oficina, no que regresaras con él.

James, quien tenía su propia semana de detenciones, no simpatizaba con él en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se estaba sintiendo un tanto enfermo de haber visto una de sus "visiones" hecha realidad hace una hora.

—No fue culpa de Cornamenta —interrumpió Peter—. Fue ese retrato de Armando el Amoroso.

—Creí que era un aliado de los que querían lograr cazas amorosas —declaró Sirius miserablemente.

—Probablemente lo hubiera sido si no hubieras prendido fuego a su hotel favorito en cuarto año.

—¡Fue un accidente! —gritó Sirius—. Bastó eso para que cada vez que nos ve haciendo algo que no debemos se escabulle y nos delate a Filch.

—Los retratos están ligados a la escuela —señaló Remus—. Cualquiera de ellos podría delatarnos si quisieran.

—Sólo ese maldito canalla lo hace —murmuró Sirius—. Desearía poder poner mis manos sobre él sólo por cinco minutos.

—Es una pintura —le recordó Remus riendo—. Ni siquiera puedes hechizarlo, están mágicamente protegidos.

—Una pena que a nadie se le ocurriese hacerlos a prueba de fuego —comentó Peter.

—O a prueba de Sirius —añadió Remus riendo entre dientes.

Sirius sostuvo a Remus y lo atrajo más cerca.

—Me alivia que encuentres esto divertido. No creo que estés riéndote cuando toda la escuela se entere de que te atraparon teniendo sexo con otro chico en la oficina de Filch.

—Creo que la escuela estará más sorprendida de escuchar que el chico eras _tú_ —comentó Remus—. Creo que la gran mayoría de la población femenina está convencida de que tu constante manoseo hacia mí no es más que una broma tuya, y están esperando la gran revelación.

—¿Será esa revelación la que Filch y Cornamenta vieron? —rió Peter mientras James comenzaba a gimotear de nuevo.

—¡Santo Godric! —exclamó Remus—. Supéralo de una vez, Cornamenta.

James le dirigió una mirada alarmada y buscó cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—Entonces, Remus, sobre los retratos... ¿qué más sabes de ellos?

—No mucho, sólo que la mayoría fueron donados a la escuela, pero los que están en la oficina del director aparecen mágicamente después de la muerte de alguno de ellos, para así poder aconsejar y guiar a los directores todo el tiempo que Hogwarts este activo.

—Sacaste esa información de Hogwarts: Una historia, ¿verdad?

—Parafraseé un poco, pero sí, ¿que hay de ello?

—Me pregunto si... —James se sentó y dirigió una mirada pensativa al techo.

—Tiene esa expresión de nuevo —susurró Sirius en el oído de Remus—. No le habrás dado otra poción, ¿verdad?

—Esa no es la expresión de "estoy teniendo una visión", esa es la expresión de "estoy pensando en una travesura". Estoy bastante seguro de que reconoces la diferencia ahora, ¿verdad?

—Penosamente, hoy en día sólo tengo ojos para ti —Sirius movió sus pestañas mirando a Remus, de una manera que sólo causo que se riera junto a Peter—. De ahora en adelante, seré ciego a las expresiones de Cornamenta y seré incapaz de descifrar que es lo que silenciosamente quiere decir. Seré incapaz de saber la diferencia de un coma inducido por Lily o si está ligeramente constipado. Seré inmune a su expresión de "no puedo esperar a que sea hora de la cena", y siempre me preguntaré...

—¡Sirius, cierra el maldito pico! —interrumpió James. Miró la sala común con una expresión pensativa, y al verlo vacío, volvió su mirada a Remus con una sonrisa—. Remus, ¿cómo aparecen exactamente los retratos mágicos?

—No lo sé, sólo sé que aparecen en el momento que la persona muere, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Estaba pensando que con todos estos retratos en la escuela, sería interesante si dejáramos retratos aquí de _nosotros_. Ya sabes, ¿para que nos recuerden?

—¿Crees que McGonagall nos olvidará algún día? —preguntó Sirius, horrorizado ante la idea.

—Estaba pensando algo más como para que los alumnos aprendan de nosotros —explicó James—. Podemos ayudar a los bromistas de las siguientes generaciones, en vez de callarlos cuando caminen en la noche por los pasadizos y evitar que sean delatados ante Filch y los profesores.

—¿Crees que a los profesores les gustará tenernos por aquí cuando hayamos muerto? —preguntó Remus—. Creo que ya están planeando celebrar una fiesta cuando acabemos.

—Pero, ¿es posible? —preguntó James—. Los retratos de los merodeadores sería algo perfecto. La última broma a los profesores. Justo cuando creían haberse librado de nosotros, allí estaríamos nuevamente atormentándolos.

James sonrió a los tres muchachos, ni uno de ellos parecía particularmente entusiasmado ante la idea.

—No estoy seguro de querer ser un retrato —dijo Remus—. La mayoría de ellos no se ven muy felices.

—La mayoría de ellos se ven jodidamente miserables —estuvo de acuerdo Peter—. Toma en cuenta a ese viejo imbécil cerca de las escaleras a la torre de astronomía que lloriquea siempre que los alumnos pasan por ahí despertándolo. Y francamente, ¿que creía que sucedería estando tan cerca de la torre de Astronomía? No es como si pudieran cambiar las clases por la mañana.

—Algunos de ellos no están tan mal —comentó Sirius—. Hay una pequeña bruja muy bonita cerca de la clase de Encantamientos.

—¿La hay? —preguntó Remus, dándole una sonrisa juguetona y alzando una ceja.

—No es que me haya fijado en ella —se apresuró a agregar Sirius—. No, en absoluto. Regulus la mencionó un par de veces.

—Creí que ya no hablabas con él —indagó James.

—No hablo con él, fue hace un tiempo; mucho tiempo, en realidad. Fue hace tanto que apenas puedo recordar la conversación.

—¿Pero sí recuerdas que es muy bonita? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí, ehm, digo no, quiero decir, yo... ¡Oh, maldición! —Sirius al darse cuenta que estaba enterrándose en su propio agujero con cada palabra que decía. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y cerró su boca intencionadamente.

Remus rió entre dientes y le dio un suave beso en los labios fruncidos.

—Sólo estoy molestándote —dijo—. Tienes razón, es muy bonita.

Sirius decidió detener el tema de conversación besando a Remus una y otra vez, hasta que el otro muchacho hubiera olvidado lo que habían estado hablando.

Afortunadamente, o no, cual sea el caso, James estaba ahí para insistir que se separaran y concentraran en la conversación sobre los retratos y en la idea a la que se estaba aferrando como un naufrago a un salvavidas.

—No estoy diciendo que sea imposible —declaró finalmente Remus—. Pero los libros que detallan los encantamientos puestos en la escuela están en la Sección Prohibida en escritos de antiguas lenguas, algunas de las cuales ya han sido olvidadas; y aunque ustedes lo hayan olvidado, tenemos los EXTASIS en menos de seis meses. Preferiría usar mi tiempo estudiando, en vez de andar investigando en la biblioteca algo para hacer una broma que se llevaría años después de que nos hayamos ido.

—¿Está la Sección Prohibida en nuestra lista? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Podríamos matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro si es así?

Remus le dirigió una mirada burlona y suspiró. ¿Cómo conseguía convencerlo con ese tipo de cosas?

* * *

**NdT:** ¿Cómo no ser convencido con ese tipo de cosas, Rem? Es Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

******Nota de la Autora:** Hay un montón de explicación sobre como funcionará la broma en éste capítulo, espero que no te aburras con ello.

**Nota de la Traductora: **A mi en especial me encanta el detalle de la autora de describir la broma de los merodeadores tan _jodidamente_ bien, todo encaja de una forma espectacular. Y sí, segundo capítulo ¡Yey! Beteado nuevamente por KristySR, *le tira flores en agradecimiento porque ya no sabe como decir gracias*. ¡No digo más, a leer!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

* * *

Remus retiró varios libros prometedores de los estantes de la Sección Prohibida y los tiró ruidosamente a la mesa.

—Haz un poco más de ruido, ¿quieres? —siseó James—. No nos escabullimos aquí a mitad de la noche sólo para despertar al resto de la escuela haciendo tanto ruido.

—Déjalo en paz, Cornamenta —le dijo Sirius—. No tenías porqué venir con nosotros.

—Si no estuviera aquí no se haría ningún tipo de investigación —señaló James—. Estarían uno encima del otro, llevando a cabo su estúpida lista.

—¡Muy cierto! —exclamó Sirius—. Así que, ¿qué te parece si te largas nuevamente a la cama y nos dejas seguir con lo nuestro?

James rodó los ojos y dio vuelta a la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Te prometo que también avanzaremos un poco el trabajo —ofreció Remus, una vez que estuvo claro que James no iba a regresar al dormitorio.

—O... —empezó Sirius— siempre podrías quedarte a ver —movió sus cejas mientras acercaba más su silla a Remus y lo besaba en el cuello.

—Creo que iré a ver cómo va Colagusano manteniendo a la Sra. Norris fuera del camino —decidió de repente James, saltando de su silla.

—Por fin solos —susurró Sirius—. Ahora si podemos besuquearnos de verdad.

—Uhmm —respondió Remus distraídamente—. Creo que este libro es el que tiene las respuestas que queremos.

La mano de Sirius recorrió el muslo de Remus mientras continuaba dando caricias a su cuello.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero?

Remus alzó la mirada del libro, oportunamente distraído, y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que _yo_ quiero? —susurró en respuesta, tomando la mano de Sirius y llevándola más arriba de su pierna.

Sirius gimió cuando Remus giró y se subió a su regazo.

—¿Cuánto crees que demore Cornamenta en regresar? —preguntó Sirius sin aliento. Estaba bastante impresionado de haber podido formar una oración coherente con Remus frotándose encima de él.

Remus rió fuertemente.

—No regresará en absoluto, sabe exactamente qué es lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Exactamente?

—Ya ha visto esto en vívidos detalles —le recordó Remus.

—¿Habrá visto esto? —replicó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Remus estaba a punto de preguntar "¿qué? ", cuando Sirius lo empujó hacia arriba y lo puso sobre la mesa, para luego subirse encima de él y mirarle con avidez.

—Tal vez no así —admitió Remus.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para besarlo, y los brazos de Remus se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda, acercándolo más.

—Vamos a arrugar esos libros —bromeó.

—Que se jodan los libros —respondió Remus.

Sirius soltó una risita.

—Prefiero joderte a ti —dijo con un guiño insinuador.

La risa de Remus fue detenida por los labios de Sirius en los suyos y suspiró mientras se besaban, lento, largo y con dulzura.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás y miró a Remus con una mirada ligeramente aturdida en sus ojos.

—Creo que nunca podría cansarme de esto.

Remus retiró el cabello de Sirius de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Yo tampoco.

-o-xXx-o-

—Entonces, ¿la magia que ocasiona que los nuevos retratos aparezcan viene del primer retrato que apareció? —preguntó Peter.

—Correcto —dijo Remus—, pero los hechizos que fueron usados están o perdidos o en alguno de los libros que no podemos traducir.

—Supongo que esto significa que no habrá retratos de los merodeadores —dijo James con un suspiro de decepción—. Estaba algo ansioso de explorar algunas pinturas que hay en la escuela.

Remus sabía que debía mantenerse callado, sabía que si decía algo sólo los llevaría a problemas, pero no pudo resistir revelar el resto de información que había descubierto en una lejana esquina de la sección prohibida. No era como si Sirius no lo soltaría de todos modos.

—En realidad... —empezó.

—¡Mi novio es un genio! —exclamó Sirius—. Espera a que te lo cuente, ¡es increíble!

James le dio una mirada que normalmente uno le daría a un cachorro muy entusiasmado en marcar los muebles.

—Adelante, Lunático... ¿qué has descubierto?

—Los retratos en la oficina del director no están mágicamente protegidos —dijo Remus—. Al parecer el resto de ellos lo está por los hechizos perdidos de algunos alumnos que no saben lo que hacen. Pero los de la oficina de Dumbledore pueden ser hechizados porque nadie pensaría que a alguien se le ocurriera lanzar hechizos incompetentes en la oficina del director.

—No veo porque esto nos sería de ayuda —replicó James después de pensarlo un rato.

—Está bien —empezó Remus nuevamente—. Míralo de esta manera: No podemos hacer lo que el primer director hizo porque el hechizo está perdido, pero lo que sí podemos hacer es hechizar su retrato para que piense que somos directores de la escuela. Entonces, el hechizo que causa que los retratos de directores aparezcan hará lo mismo con nosotros.

—¿Quieres decir que tenemos que engañar al retrato para que nos haga uno de ellos cuando muramos? —preguntó Peter—. ¿No sería más fácil mandar a hacer nuestros retratos y luego donarlos a la escuela?

—Los retratos mágicos son horriblemente caros —señaló Remus—. Valdría la pena si nos garantizaran que a nuestras pinturas se les permitiría permanecer en la escuela, pero no es muy probable que eso suceda.

—Pero, ¿qué detiene a la escuela deshacerse de nuestros retratos? —preguntó James—. Podrían simplemente moverlos de la pared o destruirlos.

—No sino los encuentran.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Según el libro que encontré, aunque los retratos aparezcan inmediatamente después de la muerte, algunos directores pudieron adelantar preparaciones del fondo de la pintura como el amoblado, y decorado como quisieron. En esos casos el mago o bruja aparecía en ese retrato hecho. Una vez que estaban ahí, y siempre y cuando el retrato permaneciera en Hogwarts, podían recorrer todas las pinturas de la escuela.

—Y cualquier otro retrato —añadió Sirius.

—Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de tener nuestros fondos listos antes de irnos de la escuela y luego asegurarnos de que estén escondidos en el castillo.

—Muy bien escondidos en el castillo —corrigió Sirius—. No queremos que encuentren una forma de deshacerse de nosotros.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —interrumpió James—. Tenemos que encontrar al primer retrato que apareció y engañarlo de que somos directores de la escuela.

—Un potente encantamiento Confundus debería ser suficiente —especuló Remus.

—¿Se puede confundir a un retrato? —preguntó Peter—. No es como si fuera una persona real.

—Por supuesto que se puede —replicó Sirius—. La parte difícil será pintar el fondo de las pinturas que queremos tener como nuestro hogar.

—Teniendo en cuenta que somos bastante malos en cualquier cosa artística, yo digo que los mandemos a hacer profesionalmente —sugirió James—. Conozco a un tipo que los podría hacer a un precio bastante cómodo.

—No voy a pasar mis años en un sitio de imitación barata de mala muerte —murmuró Sirius—. Quiero un bonito dormitorio de lujo en mi retrato. No pasaré la eternidad sentado en alguna silla de respaldo alto sin cojines.

—Una eternidad suena como muchísimo tiempo —comentó Peter—. No estoy seguro de querer estar atascado en una pintura para siempre.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Remus.

—Estás olvidando algo —dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Remus—. Estaremos juntos, ¿crees que eso haría soportable la eternidad?

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo haría.

—¿Cómo conseguiremos estas pinturas en la escuela? —preguntó Peter—. No quiero estar atascado en una alguna algo pequeña.

—Creo que podríamos conseguir que la Sala de Menesteres nos las dé —sugirió Remus—. Sólo tenemos que imaginarnos lo que queremos y el cuarto debería dárnoslo. También podríamos encontrar alguna forma de que nos provea de un escondite para evitar que las muevan.

—¿Se puede lograr que el cuarto dé algo mágico? —preguntó James.

—Las pinturas no serán mágicas hasta que aparezcamos en ellas —señaló Remus—. Hasta entonces sólo serán cuadros comunes.

—¿Qué quieres que haya en tu retrato? —preguntó Peter a Remus curiosamente.

—Una biblioteca —respondió Remus inmediatamente.

—Aburrido —murmuró James rodando los ojos.

—Pero útil —señaló Remus—. Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal con esta broma, quiero que al menos tengamos un lugar para investigar aquello cuando estemos en los retratos.

—De todos modos, estará viviendo en mi retrato la gran parte del tiempo —añadió Sirius—. Solamente se le permitirá ir a la biblioteca cuando lo deje salir de la cama.

Remus soltó una risita.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Tienen alguna idea?

—Me gustaría tener una posada —decidió Peter después de pensarlo un par de minutos—. Con suficiente comida en la mesa, como aquel del quinto piso, aunque con sillas más cómodas y mejor iluminación. Tal vez un pub más moderno en vez de esos ya pasados de moda que hay aquí.

—Gran idea —le animó Sirius con entusiasmo—. Tu cuadro será el nuevo centro social de Hogwarts. ¿Qué hay de ti, Cornamenta?

—Tal vez un campo de Quidditch, así podríamos conseguir que algunos de esos jugadores famosos que están en los cuadros jueguen uno contra otro.

Remus sonrió de lado ligeramente.

—Y tú también estarías en alguno de ellos, ¿verdad?

—Claramente —respondió James sonriendo.

Remus aún tenía algunas reservas sobre la broma, pero no podía resistirse al contagioso entusiasmo de sus amigos.

-o-xXx-o-

—¿Cómo vamos a evitar que los otros retratos le digan a Dumbledore que es lo que hicimos? —preguntó Sirius. Estaba de rodillas, fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, forzando minuciosamente la cerradura con una navaja.

—Tendremos que confundirlos a todos —le explicó Remus—. Haremos uno en el retrato más antiguo y luego uno más potente en todos cuando hayamos acabado.

—Apresúrate, Canuto —se quejó James.

—Si crees que puedes hacer esto más rápido, inténtalo —murmuró Sirius.

—¿Por qué no usamos un hechizo? —sugirió Peter.

—Porque ya intenté eso y no funcionó. Sabes cómo es Dumbledore con la seguridad, usa muchísima, incluyendo cerraduras muggles.

Otro minuto pasó. James empezó a dar golpecitos impacientes con su pie, e incluso Remus empezó a pensar que estaban perdiendo su tiempo.

Finalmente, Sirius dejó escapar un pequeño grito de triunfo y la puerta se abrió.

—Ya era hora —James se quejó.

—Acabemos con esto —dijo Peter, siguiendo a James dentro de la oficina.

Remus sonrió a Sirius, quien se veía bastante decepcionado ante la falta de elogios por su esfuerzo.

—Buen trabajo, Canuto —dijo dándole un beso rápido en su mejilla al pasar.

Sirius, algo apaciguado, fue el último en entrar a la sala.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el retrato más antiguo?

—El director no se encuentra en este momento —anunció una anciana bruja desde la pared de la derecha.

—Por ello es que estamos ahora aquí —respondió James con una sonrisa.

La bruja lo miró con sospecha y varios de los otros retratos lo miraron de reojo.

—Intrusos —dijo un mago—. El director Dumbledore se enterará de esto.

—Sí, sí —dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras antes de volverse a Remus—. ¿Cuál crees que sea?

Remus se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar alrededor de la oficina, viendo los nombres y fechas que estaban grabados en varios de los retratos.

—Este no tiene fecha —comentó Peter desde el otro lado de la oficina donde estaba buscando.

—Este tampoco —contestó Remus. Se volvió hacia Sirius, quien estaba jugando con una de las raras baratijas que adornaban el escritorio de Dumbledore—. Un poco de ayuda sería bien recibida —comentó.

—Estoy pensando —respondió Sirius distraídamente.

—Intenta buscar —soltó James trepando a una de las estanterías para ver más de cerca uno de los retratos que estaban más arriba—. ¡Oye, éste es uno de tus familiares!

—¿Mi tatarabuelo Phineas? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Hay algún otro Black que haya sido director de Hogwarts?

—No.

—Entonces, sorpresa, sorpresa, supongo que debe ser éste.

—Jovencito impertinente —se mofó Phineas—. Quita tus manos de mi marco en este instante.

—Encantador como siempre —comentó Sirius—. Hay un retrato de él en casa también. Miserable imbécil senil.

Phineas se volvió para mirar a Sirius y una expresión de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro.

—Sirius, ¿no es así? —preguntó—. El Gryffindor.

Sirius observó la forma en la que su antepasado dijo la palabra Gryffindor, como si fuera la peor clase de insulto imaginable.

—La mayor decepción en años a la honorable casa de los Black —continuó Phineas—. Sólo se pueden tener esperanzas de que el veneno termine contigo y no se pase a tus hijos.

Sirius se acercó al retrato y le sonrió.

—Oh, terminará conmigo. No tendré hijos después de todo; nosotros, los gays, encontramos complicado tener bebés, ya sabes.

Phineas lo miró con desprecio.

—Insolente —explotó—. Vete de ésta oficina de una vez, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Estamos buscando al retrato del director más antiguo —le explicó James—. Tan pronto como tengamos una rápida charla con él seguiremos nuestro camino.

Phineas observó a James.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo deseos de hablar contigo.

—Tomará simplemente un minuto, sólo díganos cuál de ellos es.

—No haré nada para ayudarles con su nefasto plan.

James se volvió a mirar a Remus.

—¿Crees que nos dirá cuál es si lo confundo?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos fiarnos de que nos muestre el correcto estando confundido.

Phineas le dirigió a Remus otra mirada de desprecio.

—Asqueroso mestizo.

Varios de los retratos jadearon ante el insulto, pero fue la protesta de Sirius la que más ruido hizo:

—¡No le hables de ese modo a Remus! —gritó.

—Es "él", ¿verdad? —se mofó Phineas.

—¡Muy correcto! —respondió Sirius—. Ahora, ¿nos dirás cuál es el retrato que necesitamos, o tendremos que torturarte para que nos lo digas?

—¿Torturarme? —rió Phineas fuertemente—. Soy una pintura jóvenes tontos. ¿Qué podrían hacerme?

Sirius sonrió.

—James, ve espera afuera de la oficina con Peter.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó James.

—¿No lo harías? —preguntó Peter, acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Qué no haría? —James, quién no fue tan rápido en captar lo que dijo Sirius, preguntó, sin haberse movido de donde se había trepado en la estantería.

—Por tu propia cordura, será mejor que hagas lo que digo —sugirió Sirius.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —insistió James, aunque bajó al suelo.

—La oficina de Dumbledore —dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa—. Al menos que quieras estar más traumado de lo que ya estás…

James no repitió la pregunta de Peter. Sabía muy bien que Sirius haría lo que había amenazado, y eso fue suficiente para lograr que se dirigiera a la puerta con rapidez.

—Entonces, Remus —dijo Sirius de manera coloquial—. ¿Dónde crees que será mejor? ¿En el escritorio o tal vez en aquellos cojines que están al lado de la ventana?

—Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto —señaló Remus—. Tenemos que encontrar el retrato correcto y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

—El muy querido anciano Phineas Black nos dirá cuál es el que queremos —respondió Sirius—. O de lo contrario…

—O de lo contrario, ¿qué? —preguntó Phineas—. No hay nada que puedan hacer que me haga decirles lo que quieren saber

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Sirius, empezando a mover las cosas fuera del escritorio y sentándose al filo.

—Mostrar falta de respeto a las pertenencias del director no me convencerá de ayudarlos —declaró Phineas.

Sirius movió su túnica a un lado y cogió la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—Remus, ¿te gustaría tachar otro lugar de nuestra lista?

—Éste no está en la lista —contestó Remus.

—Está en mi lista —declaró Sirius, bajándose la cremallera.

Muchos de las brujas y magos alrededor del cuarto se quedaron sin aliento ante su atrevimiento, pero Remus simplemente rodó sus ojos.

Sirius metió una mano a sus pantalones, mientras que con la otra le hacía señas a Remus.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un completo exhibicionista? —preguntó Remus, acercándose a la mesa.

Sirius sonrió y se volvió hacia Phineas.

—¿Nos dirás lo que necesitamos? —preguntó—. ¿O quieres ver lo bueno que es mi novio dando mamadas?

Phineas miró a Sirius, luego a Remus y viceversa varias veces antes de hablar nuevamente.

—No lo hará —dijo finalmente—. Quizá tú seas lo suficiente vulgar y depravado para hacer ese tipo de exhibición aquí, pero él no. El pequeño mestizo repugnante no es así.

—Pequeño mestizo repugnante —murmuró Remus por lo bajo—. Uno creería que se volvería más creativo con sus insultos después de todos estos años.

—¿Remus? —susurró Sirius de tal manera que sólo Remus pudiera escucharlo—. Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, no si no quieres.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius con un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

—Oh, sí quiero —dijo mientras empujaba a Sirius hacia la mesa y le daba a Phineas Black el espectáculo de su vida.

Varios de los retratos en la habitación parecieron quedarse sin habla por el shock, aunque algunos de ellos estuvieron riéndose. En particular, una anciana bruja soltó un silbido y les vitoreó.

Sin embargo, ni uno de los retratos estaba tan horrorizado como Phineas Black, quien estaba guiándolos al retrato más antiguo antes siquiera de que Sirius se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente para subirse los pantalones.

—Pueden entrar ahora —llamó Remus a través de la puerta a James y Peter.

—Eso no tomó mucho tiempo —comentó James con una sonrisa de lado a Sirius, quien pudo o no puedo avergonzarse por el comentario. Era difícil de decir, ya que su rostro aún estaba sonrojado por su orgasmo.

—¿Cuál de ellos es? —preguntó Peter, recordándoles porque estaban allí.

Los cuatro muchachos pronto rodearon al retrato más antiguo. Estaba borroso y sucio, y parecía que el mago que lo habitaba había conseguido seguir durmiendo a pesar de los eventos que habían sucedido recientemente.

—No debe ser tan difícil engañarlo —comentó James, dándole golpecitos a la pintura con su varita.

Remus asintió y sacó sus notas de su túnica.

—¿Estamos seguros de que queremos hacer esto? —preguntó.

—¡Merodeadores para siempre! —declaró Peter. Los demás asintieron y Remus se volvió hacia el retrato para lanzar el hechizo.

Una vez que los hechizos fueron hechos, los cuatro muchachos se escabulleron fuera de la oficina y regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo sabemos si funcionó? —preguntó James.

—No hay manera de saberlo —contestó Remus—. Sólo lo sabremos después de que muramos.

Peter miró alrededor del grupo.

—Y bueno, ¿alguno se ofrece voluntario para verificarlo?

* * *

**NdT:** ¿Cómo no forzaron a Peter ser voluntario? Rata mugrosa :'(


	3. Chapter 3

******NdT: **Gracias a quienes dejaron review, me motivaron a pesar de la gripa que tengo encima de terminar de traducir este capítulo, y gracias a KristySR que tradujo éste mocoso capítulo.

* * *

******Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Tercer Capítulo**

* * *

—¿Qué...? —James Potter tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro cuando miró a su alrededor. Era el tipo de expresión que alguien hubiera puesto al ponerse de pie para luchar contra el más poderoso mago oscuro que el mundo nunca había conocido, sólo para darse cuenta que había dejado su varita en el sofá de la sala de estar. De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que James Potter había hecho; y ahora estaba parado en el medio de un campo, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido.

Cercanamente, estaba tendida en la hierba su varita, casi como si la hubiera dejado ahí un momento antes, lista para ser recogida. Muy cerca también estaba una escoba, no su escoba, sino una que había deseado cuando estaba en la escuela. Había sido la escoba que todos querían tener, y una de las pocas cosas que sus padres le negaron... solamente porque había obtenido una nueva el mes anterior. Sin embargo, allí estaba esperándolo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en el medio de un campo de Quidditch, y no era cualquier campo de Quidditch, sino que era el que se había imaginado cuando estaba aún en la escuela. Uno que había imaginado dentro de una pintura en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Se dio la vuelta y observó que detrás de él había un gran marco, que se extendía desde el suelo hasta sobre su cabeza y abarcaba todo el ancho de sus brazos extendidos. A través del marco pudo ver la Sala de Menesteres, tal y como la recordaba.

—¿Estoy muerto? —dijo James—. Bueno, ¡eso es una mierda!

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que había pasado volvieron a él, no de golpe como uno esperaría, sino casi como se recuerda un sueño.

Pasaron diez minutos completos antes de que recordara a Lily y Harry, y se preguntara que les habría sucedido. Por primera vez se cuestionó el sentido del hechizo que realizaron. Era perfecto para Remus y Sirius, que se tendrían el uno al otro para pasar la eternidad; pero Lily, o estaba aún viva, o verdaderamente muerta; y fuera cual fuera el caso, ella estaba total y verdaderamente fuera de su alcance.

—No era Remus —dijo James con un suspiro. Frunció el ceño y miró la pintura que tenía una posada al otro lado de la habitación—. Sólo espera a que esa pequeña rata aparezca allí —gruñó—. La recibiré con una de mis astas directamente en su culo.

Ese pensamiento le trajo a la mente que no tenía idea de si se podría transformar en el retrato o no, pero una rápida comprobación le demostró que sí.

James se sentó en el césped cercano al borde de su pintura y miro cuidadosamente la habitación que habían diseñado para alojar sus retratos.

En la pared del frente podía ver la posada que Peter había escogido y el dormitorio de Sirius; estaba bastante seguro que el cabrón lo había puesto ahí a propósito. No podía ver la biblioteca de Remus, pero recordó que estaba fuera de vista porque estaba en su misma pared.

La habitación en sí, estaba brillantemente amoblada con diversos sillones grandes tipo pufs en el suelo, perfectamente situados para cualquier visitante que decidiera entrar al escondido santuario; aunque solamente se les permitiría el ingreso a los más dignos bromistas.

Había, también, un gran baúl con una provisión sin usar de materiales para bromas, escondido en el interior. No quedaba mucho porque habían usado gran parte de ella, pero habían un par de cosas que no habían tenido tiempo de usar. Remus había dejado también un duplicado del Mapa de los Merodeadores en el baúl, con instrucciones de cómo actualizarlo por si la escuela había cambiado considerablemente desde que lo usaron por última vez.

Todo estaba listo, pero James no pudo evitar sentir que no debería haber llegado allí tan pronto.

Mirando el lado positivo, no estaría solo por mucho tiempo. Sabía que Sirius estaría rastreando a Peter en ese instante y que no pasaría mucho antes de que el segundo retrato se ocupara.

—En cualquier momento —murmuró James, mirando fijamente la posada—. En cualquier momento.

Y James esperó... esperó... y esperó.

Pronto se hizo evidente que Peter Pettigrew no aparecería tan pronto.

—Debe haber ido a pedirle perdón a Remus —declaró James de repente, por primera vez preocupándose de que hablarse a sí mismo no era una buena señal—. En vez de rastrear al pequeño traidor y vengar mi muerte, probablemente debe estar follando con su novio, el hombre lobo loco del sexo, en algún lugar.

James se esforzó en no perder los estribos, y para completar su primer día de vida en el más allá, empezó a llover.

—¿Lluvia? ¿En una pintura? —James maldijo y corrió a cobijarse debajo de las gradas de madera cuando el cielo se oscureció y la lluvia empezó a caer.

Una hora más tarde, James se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando con propiedad. Era obvio que su pintura era un exterior, pero las otras tres eran habitaciones dentro de edificios. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dirigirse a la pintura de Remus al lado y esperar a que dejara de llover. Salió de debajo de las gradas y observó hacia lo que recordaba que era el borde de la pintura.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? —se preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia el borde. ¿Simplemente se camina hacia la otra pintura? ¿O se necesita también hacer un hechizo? Esa posibilidad fue algo que se les ocurrió antes de haber creado sus retratos, y fue por esa precisa razón que se aseguraron de incluir sus varitas en las pinturas. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba el cuadro de al lado?

James miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada parecido a una puerta o portal hacia otra pintura.

—Seguramente que no es tan difícil de encontrar —murmuró James.

Eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que caminar en dirección al cuadro de Remus debería producir algún resultado, y con suerte llegaría sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

James caminó… caminó… y caminó… y se encontró nuevamente donde empezó.

—No he caminado en círculos —James miró hacia la Sala de Menesteres por un par de segundos, y luego trató de caminar en la dirección contraria, con exactamente el mismo resultado.

Claramente algo había salido mal con el hechizo, y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo. Si había alguna respuesta, estaba seguro de que la encontraría en la biblioteca de Remus, pero ¿cómo llegaría allí?

James señaló con su varita hacia la derecha y probó un "Accio libro", pero nada vino volando hacia él. Trató un "Accio escoba" y la escoba voló del suelo hacia su mano. Al parecer los hechizos solo funcionaban en su pintura y eso limitaba mucho lo que podía hacer.

De pronto, vivir una eternidad en un campo de Quidditch no parecía tan buena idea. Miró fuera de su retrato una vez más y le dio una mirada anhelante al dormitorio de Sirius.

—Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que me gustaría subir a la cama de Canuto —se comentó James—. Oh, espera un minuto... No viví para verlo, ¿no es así?

-o-xXx-o-

Los días pasaban y aún no había señal alguna de que algún merodeador se le uniera. James pasaba su tiempo entre perfeccionar sus habilidades en el Quidditch y en probar las limitaciones de lo que podía hacer en su pintura.

Pronto descubrió que su magia sólo funcionaba dentro de la pintura, pero no más que eso. Aunque podía ver lo que había en la Sala de Menesteres, no podía convocar nada hacia él.

Algo que le tomó tiempo, fue poder controlar el clima de la pintura... o al menos podía controlarla siempre y cuando controlara sus emociones. La ira producía truenos y tormentas que ya había experimentado durante los primeros días de llegada a su retrato. Los pensamientos calmados y recuerdos de momentos felices hacían el día soleado. La preocupación nublaba el día, pero rara vez producía lluvia. Le tomó un tiempo a James realizar todo eso, e incluso más poder controlarlo.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años.

Sin embargo, James no tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Parecían años, pero en su pintura siempre era de día y no tenía manera de saberlo con seguridad.

Se preguntó si sus amigos habrían encontrado alguna manera de que el hechizo dejara de funcionar. Tal vez Sirius había decidido encontrar una manera de evitar que Peter se les uniera, y al hacerlo había impedido que Remus y él aparecieran en sus retratos. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, seguramente hubieran venido a verle para informarle, ¿verdad?

James no tenía idea de que había sucedido; y aunque era el único merodeador que no estaba limitado a una sola habitación, jamás se había sentido tan atrapado en su vida.

Entonces, un día o noche, era imposible de saber, se oyeron sonidos dentro de la Sala de Menesteres.

James se acercó rápidamente hacia el marco, curioso de saber quién había logrado entrar a la habitación. Habían dado por hecho que solamente alguien que conociera la creación de la habitación sería capaz de entrar. ¿Se equivocaron en eso también?

James se asomó a la habitación y vio a un hombre de cabellos largos, sucio, despeinado y con un aspecto francamente detestable, colapsar en uno de los pufs.

—¡Oye! —le llamó James—. ¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí?

—¡Dame un minuto, Cornamenta! —dijo el hombre, su voz sonaba sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

—¿Cornamenta? —susurró James. Era un apodo que no había escuchado en años, ni siquiera de sus propios labios— ¿Canuto?

—¿Quién más? —contestó Sirius con un bufido—. Salvo que te hayas conseguido una secta de seguidores en tu vida como retrato.

—Ni eso —dijo James—. Muy amable de tu parte venir a decirme hola. Aunque espero que no te moleste que te diga que te tomaste tu jodido tiempo en hacerlo, y que tienes un aspecto de mierda.

—Así te verías si hubieras estado durante meses huyendo de no ir a prisión nuevamente —replicó Sirius.

—¿Prisión? —preguntó James, riendo ligeramente—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te atraparon finalmente follándote a Lunático en un lugar público?

Sirius se incorporó ante eso y miró a James con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—¿No te tomaste la molestia de averiguar que sucedió después de que estiraste la pata?

—No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo —contestó James, explicándole que estaba atrapado en la pintura y que no había tenido contacto con absolutamente nadie.

Sirius se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y dirigió su mirada a sus maltrechos zapatos.

—Supongo que debería que sucedió —se ofreció, aunque no particularmente entusiasmado ante la idea. Para cuando terminó, James supo por qué.

—Entonces, ¿Peter está rondando por la escuela en forma de rata? —preguntó James.

—Sí, necesito encontrarlo y explicarle a Harry todo lo que pasó y… ¿Qué?

—No he dicho nada.

—Me diste _una_ mirada —acusó Sirius.

—Solamente pensaba.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Nada.

—Oh, eso no es verdad. ¡Vamos, escúpelo!

—Bueno, sólo pensaba que si vas a ir a ver a mi hijo, es posible que quieras arreglarte un poco antes.

Sirius miró sus ropas con vergüenza y frotó su erizada barbilla.

—No te ofendas, compañero —continuó James—. Pero te ves como una mierda.

—Tal vez pueda pedir que la sala me dé algo de ropa adecuada —reflexionó Sirius.

—¿Tal vez debería hacerlo por ti? —sugirió James con una sonrisa de lado, incluso sabiendo que no podría hacerlo— Aún recuerdo esos espantosos trajes que usabas en tu adolescencia. No querrás ir a traumatizar a tu ahijado, ¿verdad?

—¿Traumatizarlo? —repitió Sirius—. Cualquiera pensaría que mi intención es ir a verlo vestido en algún traje conseguido en esa tienda del Soho.

—Aún recuerdo el día que fui por polvos flú a tu departamento y estabas vestido con nada más que con ropa interior de mujer —señaló James—. Que pienses que esa ropa es adecuada para usar en casa, me deja sin esperanza alguna de que ahora seas capaz de vestirte decentemente solo.

Sirius rodó sus ojos.

—Te lo dije en su momento, era una sorpresa para Remus.

—Claro que lo era —respondió James sonriendo—. Y bueno de todos formas, ¿cómo está Lunático?

—No lo sé.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—¿Sinceramente?

—Por supuesto que sinceramente.

—Esa noche en la que Lily hizo la cena para todos nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—Esa noche en la que Lily hizo la cena para todos nosotros. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Me largué después de esa pelea que tuvimos y me llevé todas mis cosas del departamento antes de que regresara. No lo he visto desde entonces.

James presionó el puente de su nariz y negó con su cabeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has hablado con él desde entonces?

—Correcto.

—No te disculpaste por lo que dijiste… ni mencionar las cosas que no dijiste, pero pensaste de todas formas.

—No lo he visto en absoluto. De todos modos, es probable que ahora ya haya encontrado a otro chico. Todos creen que soy un asesino, incluso Remus.

—¿Canuto? —James esperó a que Sirius lo mirara fijamente antes de continuar— Eres un maldito imbécil.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste. Dudaste de Lunático, de quien decías amar, y cuando descubres la verdad ni siquiera fuiste a disculparte con él.

—Pensé que querrías que fuera a atrapar a la pequeña rata primero, hacerme cargo del problema, y luego ir a ver a mi ex.

James se sonrojó cuando recordó que pensó que Sirius había hecho lo contrario.

—Bueno, sí, pero no si ibas a tardar más de una década en lograrlo.

—Está enseñando aquí en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius—. Una vez lo vi de lejos.

—¿Lunático está aquí? —preguntó James.

—Sí.

—¿Y no ha venido a visitarme?

—¿Tal vez estabas dormido?

James bufó con desdén y negó con la cabeza.

—Atrapado en la misma pintura durante doce años y mi mejor amigo atrapado en prisión. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso sucediera?

Sirius rió.

—¿Te molesta si duermo un poco antes de volver a la fuga?

—Nah, se ve que lo necesitas.

—¿Te cansas? —preguntó Sirius, estirándose en varios pufs.

—No, y tampoco te da hambre —contestó James—. Sólo te aburres.

—Lunático lo solucionará —le dijo Sirius entre bostezos—. Pronto podrás recorrer la escuela.

James respondió que eso esperaba, pero Sirius ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-o-xXx-o-

James no sabía que había pasado, pero Sirius no volvió a visitarlo nuevamente, y tampoco lo hizo Remus. Esta vez esperaba que estuvieran acurrucados juntos en la cama, y que no hubiera sucedido nada malo, pero un sentimiento de inquietud se asentó en su estómago y el cielo nublado se lo recordaba cada instante.

Pasaron los meses y eventualmente la puerta se abrió una vez más.

—¿Canuto? —preguntó James, volando hacia el suelo para saludar al visitante.

—Lo siento —contestó Remus—. Sólo soy yo.

—¡Lunático! —exclamó James—. Qué bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme antes? Canuto me contó que estabas enseñando aquí. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos doce años? ¿Sirius y tú están juntos de nuevo? ¿Ya se disculpó contigo?

—Wow —lo interrumpió Remus con una risita—. Una pregunta a la vez.

James rió y se sentó sobre el césped.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Oh, tus orejas no son tan grandes —respondió Remus—. Tu despeinada cabellera casi las cubre por completo.

—¡Cabrón!

Remus rió y se sentó en uno de los pufs, sin darse cuenta que era el mismo en el que Sirius se había sentado durante su visita.

—¿Por qué no vine antes? Esperaba verte a ti o a Peter en algún cuadro de la escuela. Estaba aterrorizado. Quería venir aquí y terminar con ese temor, pero no sabía si sería bienvenido aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sé que Sirius pensaba que yo era el traidor —explicó Remus—. Nunca lo dijo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Después de esa noche, pensé que él era el traidor. Pero no sabía si tú y Peter pensaban que estaba con él en eso. No sabía que estabas aquí solo, pensé que Peter estaba contigo.

—¿Pero ahora sabes la verdad?

—Sí. Sirius se encontró con Peter anoche y yo me encontré con ellos dos.

—Entonces, ¿Sirius ha limpiado su nombre?

—No exactamente, Peter se escapó nuevamente. Sé la verdad ahora, al igual que tu hijo y sus amigos, pero aún es un convicto en fuga. Dumbledore está haciendo lo mejor que puede para solucionar las cosas, creo que también confía en nosotros, pero sin Peter no son nada más que palabras de tres adolescentes y de un hombre lobo desempleado.

—¿Desempleado?

—Se divulgó mi condición esta mañana. He renunciado —Remus se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijera fuera de poca importancia—. Fue bueno mientras duró, y disfruté conocer a Harry. Su patronus es un ciervo, ¿sabías?

—¿De veras? —James sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. Supuse que te gustaría saber eso.

—Entonces, rompiste la maldición del puesto de Defensa.

—No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Cuando Sirius vino a visitarme dijo que Harry estaba en su tercer año y que tú estabas enseñando en ese entonces. Si sabe conjurar un patronus no puede tener solamente trece años.

—¿Realmente crees que no?

—¿Puede conjurar un patronus completamente corpóreo a los trece? —James se quedó asombrado, y si no hubiera estado sentado seguramente se habría caído de espaldas.

—Es como su padre, tiene mucho talento. Ahora, ¿qué pasó con el resto de tus preguntas? ¿Qué he estado haciendo estos últimos doce años? Sobrevivir. ¿Estamos Sirius y yo nuevamente juntos? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de ello aún. ¿Si se ha disculpado? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Canuto disculparse por algo?

—Sí. Una vez.

—Esa fue una circunstancia extrema —señaló Remus.

—Al igual que creer que tú eras el traidor —replicó James.

Remus se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

—No tiene por qué disculparse —dijo finalmente—. No necesito escuchar las palabras; sé que tan arrepentido está.

—Merlín, aún eres tan cursi como siempre —murmuró James—. Entonces, ¿te irás de Hogwarts?

—En aproximadamente una hora.

—Entonces, ¿no vendrás a visitarme nuevamente?

—Lo dudo.

—No creo que tengas alguna idea de porque no puedo salir de mi retrato, ¿verdad? —preguntó James.

—No realmente —admitió Remus—. No sabía que estabas atrapado aquí hasta que Sirius me lo dijo después de que lo capturaran nuevamente.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Lo capturaron de nuevo? Pensé que dijiste que aún es un fugitivo.

—Lo es. Harry lo hizo escapar y luego voló sobre Buckbeack.

—¿Buckbeack?

—Una de las mascotas de Hagrid —explicó Remus, contándole a un confuso James los eventos que ocurrieron la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, eventualmente Remus se tuvo que ir, aunque prometió que si descubría la razón por la cual James estaba atrapado en un solo retrato, regresaría inmediatamente.

James se sentó nuevamente en el césped y se dispuso a esperar una vez más.

-o-xXx-o-

El tiempo pasó, y James se volvió más y más frustrado con su solitaria existencia. ¿Qué diversión tenía ser un retrato de la escuela si estaba atrapado en la misma pintura y era incapaz de interactuar con alguien?

Estaba teniendo un particularmente largo bostezo, cuando algo llamó su atención en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Pensando que era Sirius o Remus volviendo a visitarlo, se apresuró a asomarse en su marco, ansioso de conversar con alguien que no sea él mismo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo ni una luz desde la puerta, solamente una niebla de aspecto extraño cubriendo la pintura de Sirius.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró James, asomándose lo más cerca que pudo para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lentamente la niebla se disipó y Sirius apareció en su retrato.

—¡Canuto! —le llamó James, saludándole con la mano frenéticamente.

Sirius se volvió y caminó hacia el marco de su retrato.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó James.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, saltando ligeramente ante la expresión de James.

—Eres joven nuevamente —respondió James—. Te ves como te veías en séptimo año.

—¿De veras? —Sirius se apresuró hacia el armario y abrió la puerta, para revelar un espejo de cuerpo entero—. ¡Wow, me veo bien!

—Demasiado vanidoso —se burló James—. ¿Por qué yo no me volví joven también?

Sirius volteó a ver a James cautelosamente.

—En realidad, creo que lo eres. No me fijé antes, probablemente porque no había mucha diferencia, sólo un par de años. Pero conmigo es… —se volvió nuevamente hacia el espejo y continuó acicalándose.

—Ehm… ¿Canuto?

Sirius no se volteó.

—¿Hmm?

—Detesto interrumpir cuando estás comiéndote con los ojos, pero ¿qué te sucedió?

—Morí —respondió Sirius, cogiendo un cepillo de la mesita de noche y empezando a arreglar su cabellera.

James maldijo en voz baja.

—Eso veo. ¿Cómo?

—Caí en combate, obviamente. Bellatrix, ¿la recuerdas? ¡Loca de mierda! Me caí detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios mientras tenía un duelo con ella.

—Bueno, ¿por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso? —preguntó James—. Espera un segundo, ¿estaba Remus allí?

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Estabas mirándole el culo, ¿no es así?

—¿En medio de un duelo? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por un tremendo imbécil.

Sirius rió y se estiró en su cama de tal manera que podía ver a James.

—Me perdonó, ¿sabías?

—¿No lo hace siempre? —dijo James

—Mi pobre Lunático —suspiró Sirius—. ¿Cómo va a seguir adelante sin mí?

—Se las arregló por doce años.

—No me lo recuerdes. Va a estar destrozado.

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Sabe que te podrá ver nuevamente.

—No crees que vaya a suicidarse, ¿verdad?

—¿Lunático? —James negó con la cabeza—. No dramatices las cosas. Estará bien y un día aparecerá aquí, después de años y años.

—¿Años? —susurró Sirius—. No quiero esperarlo por años. ¿Qué sucederá si encuentra a otro chico durante esos años?

—¿Lo hizo cuando estabas en prisión?

—No pregunté.

—¿Por qué no?

—Prefiero pensar que él estaba suspirando por mí que imaginarlo follando con otra persona.

—Canuto, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que a veces eres un poco egoísta?

Sirius resopló y volvió a suspirar.

—Estará aquí en una semana, sólo espera y verás.

James rodó sus ojos y se estiró en el césped. Una parte de él esperaba que Remus apareciera pronto, porque Sirius lo iba a volver loco si no lo hacía.

-o-xXx-o-

Una vez que Sirius aceptó la verdad de que Remus no aparecería casi inmediatamente, empezó a contarle a James todo lo que había sucedido. Con el tiempo, encontraron un agradable tema de conversación sobre que le harían a Peter cuando apareciese, una discusión que duró varios meses.

Estabas ocupados planeando que tan difícil sería destriparlo con las pocas cosas que tenían en sus retratos cuando la rata en cuestión apareció.

Al igual que los otros, apareció como si tuviera dieciocho años, pero la expresión de su rostro era de alguien mucho mayor.

Miró a James con terror, esperando que él y Sirius se precipitaran a su cuadro y lo atacasen.

A diferencia de ellos, Peter, obviamente, no tenía ida de que estaba atrapado en su pintura.

—¿Crees que deberíamos atraparlo ahora o esperar a que se quede dormido? —preguntó Sirius casualmente.

—No lo sé —respondió James seriamente—. No estoy seguro de que sería más satisfactorio. Quizá deberíamos dejarlo ahí por un tiempo.

Sirius sonrió con malicia, aunque Peter no pudiera verlo.

James le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora podrían tener algo de diversión.

-o-xXx-o-

Atormentar a Peter Pettigrew pronto se volvió algo aburrido, especialmente cuando la ratita traicionera descubrió que no podían tocarlo. Su reacción ante ello fue empezar a atormentar a Sirius lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿no hay señales de Lunático? —preguntó.

—No lo llames así —saltó Sirius—. No tienes ningún derecho para usar ese nombre.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda no verlo aquí. Ha estado bastante _ocupado_ recientemente.

—Luchando contra mortífagos como tú.

—Y _otras_ cosas.

—Pronto estará aquí, y usará esa maravillosa biblioteca para encontrar una manera de poder cogerte.

—Escuché que tu prima está a punto de ser abuela —comentó Peter distraídamente.

Sirius lo ignoró.

—La joven Tonks, ¿la recuerdas? —no esperó una respuesta—. Dará a luz en cualquier momento, por lo que escuché. Puede que ya haya sucedido.

—Estoy seguro de que Lunático nos dirá todas las nuevas noticias cuando llegue aquí —declaró Sirius—. ¡No pienses que necesitas hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera hables!

—Oh, pero quiero contártelo —respondió Peter con una ternura fingida—. ¿Estaban bien las cosas con Lunático antes de que fallecieras?

—Ya te lo dije antes, ¡no lo llames así! —gritó Sirius—. No tienes derecho a usar ese nombre nunca más.

—¿He tocado un punto sensible? —preguntó Peter—. ¿Las cosas no estaban bien entre ustedes al final?

—¡Las cosas estaban jodidamente bien entre nosotros! Y eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Entonces, ¿estabas satisfaciéndolo? Ya sabes… ¿en la cama?

—No tengo porque escuchar esta mierda —murmuró Sirius. James observó cómo cerraba las cortinas de su cama, y no necesitó verlo para saber qué uso su varita para conjurar un hechizo para impedir escuchar alguno de los comentarios sarcásticos de Peter.

James sólo deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.

-o-xXx-o-

La espera de que Remus llegará resultó ser la más corta de todas, y Sirius observó la neblina formándose en el retrato que contenía la biblioteca, revelando a Remus cuando lentamente se evaporó.

—¡Lunático! —lo llamó, pero Remus no parecía escucharlo.

Sirius vio como Remus corrió de su pintura a la de James y luego salió por el otro lado.

—¿Qué demonios? —jadeó—. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

—¡Mira! —exclamó James, señalando a su derecha.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante para ver qué era lo que James señalaba, pero no podía ver nada desde donde estaba.

—Es como si hubiera otro cuadro —dijo James emocionado—. Sólo que te lleva a otra pintura.

Sirius miró a su derecha e izquierda y vio que también había cuadros en su lado. El de su izquierda mostraba una entrada a la posada de Peter, y aunque era extremadamente tentador correr hacia allí y hacer pedazos a la rata, Remus acababa de salir disparado hacia el otro lado del cuadro de James, y no parecía aparecerse en su pintura.

Normalmente, Sirius hubiera tomado eso como un insulto, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a Remus para saber que algo importante estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts.

La pintura de su derecha mostraba la manera de salir de la Sala de Menesteres, y Sirius corrió tras ella, preguntándose hacia qué lado Remus había ido.

James estaba justo detrás de él cuando trataba de orientarse.

—Alguien ha estado moviendo las pinturas desde que estábamos en la escuela —se quejó.

—No lo creo —respondió James—. Es solamente raro ver la escuela desde esta perspectiva.

—¡Oye! —se quejó un anciano mago cuando los dos jóvenes lo empujaron cuando corrían a través de las diversas pinturas.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo James, justo después de tropezar con un par de brujas que estaban recogiendo flores en una pradera pintada.

Sirius corrió lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente se encontró con Remus en una pintura en el Vestíbulo Frontal.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo cuando vio que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

La batalla aún estaba en su apogeo, y en la distancia, Sirius pudo ver a un cuerpo horriblemente familiar tirado en el piso. Tomó la mano de Remus, y la apretó.

—Ahora estás conmigo —le susurró.

Remus apretó la mano de Sirius en respuesta. Luego retorció su mano ligeramente y frunció el ceño al verla.

—Qué extraño —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Se ha ido.

—¿Ido? ¿Qué se ha ido?

—Mi anillo.

—Nunca has usado un anillo —susurró Sirius—, creo que aún estás un poco confundido al haber muerto.

—No, estaba justo allí —Remus se volvió a ver la batalla, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando un hechizo perdido pasó demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Sirius volvió a ver la batalla y pronto vio el rostro conocido de Nymphadora Tonks.

—Sabía que la rata estaba mintiendo —murmuró.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Ves a esa joven mujer luchando contra Bellatrix? —le explicó Sirius—. Esa es Tonks, la hija de Andromeda. Peter dijo que estaba a punto tener un bebé. Sí, claro. Parece que hace poco dio a luz, ¿no? Rata mentirosa…

Sirius sintió que sus palabras morían en su boca cuando vio como Bellatrix asesinaba a la joven mujer, pero su reacción no fue nada comparada a la de Remus.

—¡NO! —gritó Remus, retirando su mano del agarre de Sirius y golpeando la invisible barrera que los separaba del mundo real.

Sirius vio como Remus caía de rodillas y dejaba escapar solamente un sollozo.

Se arrodilló junto a él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Oye, todo está bien. Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de estar triste por mí. Sé que era hija de mi prima, pero no la conocí por mucho y no éramos tan cercanos.

—No es eso —susurró Remus.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Viste a alguien más que conocías allí? —se volvió a ver el vestíbulo y trató de encontrar algún rostro conocido, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Remus había enseñado a muchos estudiantes que ahora estaban peleando allí fuera—. Lo siento, Lunático, lo siento mucho.

—No entiendes —protestó Remus—. No entiendes quién era ella.

—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Tonks?

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Era mi prima. Por supuesto que la conocía. Era miembro de la Orden y una gran aurora. Una excelente bruja y amiga leal.

—Era algo más también —dijo Remus en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Era mi esposa.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, seguro de que había oído mal.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

* * *

**NdT: **Éste capítulo termina con un suspenso enorme... ¿CÓMO QUE TE CASASTE CON MI PRIMA, REMUS? Bueno, como dicen... Once you go Black, you never go back, ¿verdad? (supongo que se aplica a todos los Black de la La Noble y Ancestral Casa)

* * *

**NdA:** Por supuesto que explicaré en el siguiente capítulo cómo es que ahora pueden moverse por la escuela. No dejaré un hueco en la trama como ese. Hay una explicación. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan deprimente. Traté de mantenerlo lo más ligero posible, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando estás matando a los merodeadores en él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Cuarto Capítulo**

* * *

Remus se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un niño lerdo, causando que Sirius se sintiera más irritado.

—Mi esposa —repitió Remus, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

—Pensé que escuché mal —contestó Sirius—. Esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —explotó Remus.

—Solamente que nunca pensé que te casarías —dijo Sirius miserablemente. Agachó la cabeza, se transformó en Canuto y salió corriendo.

Remus se volvió hacia James con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó.

—¿Te casaste? —preguntó James en respuesta.

—¿Por qué suenan tan sorprendidos? —preguntó Remus impacientemente—. ¿Creían que no habría nadie que quisiera compartir su vida con un viejo y horrible hombre lobo?

—¡No, no es eso en absoluto!

—¿En serio? —se mofó Remus—. Porque eso parece. ¿Por qué otra razón se iría así Canuto? ¿Y por qué te ves tan sorprendido?

—Ehm... No lo sé —respondió sarcásticamente James—. ¡Tal vez sea porque eres homosexual!

—¿Ah?

—Tú. Eres. Gay. Te gusta besar a chicos. Te gusta follar con ellos. Te...

James observó el preciso momento en el que Remus recordó y su voz se apagó.

—Canuto —se susurró Remus—. Canuto y yo... éramos...

—Sí, sí, no necesito saber los detalles —murmuró James—. Será mejor que vayas a buscarlo. Iré a ver si puedo averiguar que ha sucedido en el resto de la escuela.

Remus asintió y se apresuró en ir en la misma dirección que vio tomar a Canuto.

Le tomó cerca de una hora encontrarlo. Los habitantes de los retratos del castillo estaban en el mismo estado de confusión que la escuela y nadie había notado a un gran perro corriendo por las pinturas. Finalmente, Remus lo encontró debajo de la mesa de un cuadro de un pub desierto en el cuarto piso.

—¿Vas a volver a transformarte? —preguntó Remus, sentándose en el piso e inclinándose en una de las patas de la mesa.

Canuto negó con la cabeza y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en moverse de su sitio.

—No era mi intención que te enterarás de esa forma —dijo Remus—. Tenía todo un discurso planeado para contártelo de una forma más cuidadosa. No sé porqué mi memoria estuvo tan defectuosa cuando aparecí.

Canuto empezó a moverse hacia el borde de la mesa, deteniéndose cuando su cabeza estuvo cerca de la mano de Remus.

—No puedo creer que te olvidé. No puedo creer que olvidé nuestra relación —se estiró para acariciar el pelaje de Canuto—. Olvidé al inolvidable Sirius Black.

Canuto se arrastró lo poco que le faltaba para salir de debajo de la mesa y volvió a su forma humana.

—Yo olvidé que mis padres estaban muertos —dijo Sirius—. Pasé dos días preguntándome si irían a mi funeral o no; sólo cuando se lo mencioné a James que me dijo que estaban muertos, recordé.

—Ese libro que contenía el hechizo sobre cómo convertirse en retrato debió tener advertencias —murmuró Remus.

—¿Realmente te casaste con Tonks? —susurró Sirius.

Remus asintió lentamente.

Sirius miró hacia fuera de la pintura, hacia una pared blanca de piedra al frente.

—Oh.

—¿Querías que estuviera sentado llorándote por el resto de mi vida? —preguntó Remus en broma. Sirius se sonrojó, pero no respondió—. Solías detestar verme miserable —señaló.

—Lo sé —respondió Sirius con un suspiro—. Pero me pone muy celoso el sólo imaginarte junto a otra persona.

—Que lo haya estado no significa que te ame menos.

—Lo sé. Cuando estuve en Azkaban odiaba la idea de que estuvieras solo, pero odiaba también la idea de otro hombre tocándote. Me preocupaba de que fuera muy duro contigo y te hiciera daño.

Remus soltó una risita.

—¿Tengo la palabra "Frágil" escrita en mi frente? —preguntó.

Sirius le regaló una sonrisa.

—No sé si en tu frente, pero puedo apostar que tienes escrito "Propiedad de Sirius Black" en algún lugar de tu culo.

Remus lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

—Deja de intentar cambiar el tema de conversación.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De tus celos —le recordó Remus.

—Oh, cierto, eso —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Cuántos hubieron?

—¿Cuántos?

—Cuando estuve en prisión, con cuántos hombres… o mujeres, supongo… ¿con cuántos estuviste? Sé que nunca pregunté antes, pero me gustaría saberlo, por favor.

—No muchos.

—¿Alguien que conociera?

—No.

—¿Amaste a alguno de ellos?

Remus sonrió con tristeza.

—Muy poco.

—¿No pudieron seguir tu ritmo? —bromeó Sirius, aunque a Remus le pareció un poco forzado.

Remus se obligó a reír para eliminar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Sólo tú lograste seguir mi ritmo, y lo sabes.

—¿Y Tonks?

Remus suspiró.

—Ambos sabemos que no importa lo que diga, nada eliminará todo el dolor que te he ocasionado.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo un imbécil egoísta, ¿no es así?

Remus se acercó y tomó la mano de Sirius en la suya.

—Ven aquí —dijo, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Sirius permitió que Remus lo atrajera a sus brazos y lo abrazara fuertemente.

—Te extrañé —susurró en el oído de Remus.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo Remus—. Cada día.

Sirius se alejó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Incluso teniendo a tu esposa acompañándote?

—Incluso entonces —contestó Remus—. No voy a pretender que no me importaba… ni siquiera que no la amaba. Sólo ten en cuenta que si tuviera que escoger entre ustedes dos, siempre te escogería a ti. Ella sabía eso, y me amó lo suficiente para vivir con el fantasma de tu recuerdo en nuestra vida —Remus se detuvo un par de segundos—. ¿Podrás hacer lo mismo? —preguntó finalmente.

Sirius no titubeó, asintiendo rápidamente e inclinándose hacia adelante para besar a Remus, como había deseado hacer cada día desde el momento en el que había caído detrás del velo

Remus se entregó al beso. No había olvidado a su esposa e hijo, pero sabía que habría tiempo para llorarles después. Ahora mismo sabía que Sirius tenía que ser su prioridad. El sorpresivamente inseguro Sirius Black quería… no, necesitaba, saber que Remus lo amaba, y sabía que no podía negárselo.

-o-xXx-o-

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó una voz desconocida desde algún lugar por encima de la mesa.

—Ehm… —Remus miró hacia arriba, donde un mago vagamente conocido los estaba observando.

—Parecen nuevos —comentó el mago—. Y sólo para que lo sepan, no tolero este tipo de cosas en mi pub.

Sirius se sentó, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa, y Remus se arrastró alejándose de debajo de ambos, de la mesa y de Sirius.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus mientras ayudaba a Sirius a ponerse en pie—. Por un momento olvidamos donde estábamos.

—Está bien —murmuró el mago—. Aunque puede que quieran probar aquel lugar que está abajo, en las mazmorras.

—Ehm… está bien —asintió Remus, jalando a Sirius fuera de la pintura.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad—. ¿A las mazmorras? No puedo creer que haya un pub gay allí y que no lo supiéramos.

—De vuelta a la Sala de Menesteres —contestó Remus—. Quiero buscar un par de cosas en la biblioteca.

—¿Cómo que cosas?

—Cómo porqué somos jóvenes nuevamente, porqué estaban todos atrapados hasta antes de que llegara, y otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Nada de lo que tengamos de que preocuparnos —contestó Remus—. Sólo cosas.

—Sabes que diciendo eso solamente logras que me preocupe más, ¿verdad?

Remus rodó sus ojos.

—Quiero saber que sucederá cuando sea luna llena —admitió finalmente—. Lo busqué antes, pero los libros no mencionaban nada sobre hombres lobos. Realmente espero que la biblioteca de mi pintura mencione algo.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Sirius—. Nunca me pregunté si tu licantropía se trasladaría aquí también.

—Yo pensaba que no, o lo habría mencionado antes. La muerte erradica la licantropía; es por ello que cualquier hombre lobo asesinado en noche de luna llena inmediatamente regresa a su forma humana. Pero me gustaría estar seguro, especialmente porque las cosas no han salido de acuerdo al plan hasta ahora.

—¿Qué sucederá si cambias? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Pueden las pinturas infectarse o ser mordidas o…?

—No sucederá nada de eso —lo interrumpió Remus—. Me imaginé un cuarto secreto detrás de una de las estanterías en mi pintura. Pasaré la luna llena allí por si acaso.

Continuaron atravesando pinturas hasta que llegaron a la Sala de Menesteres. James y Peter no estaban a la vista.

—Qué alivio que imaginaste asientos más cómodos en tu biblioteca —comentó Sirius, estirándose en un lujoso sofá con un gran suspiro de satisfacción.

—Odiaba esas sillas de madera en la biblioteca de Pince tanto como tú —replicó Remus distraídamente. Sacó varios libros prometedores de las estanterías y los depositó en la mesa de café.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, cuando James regresó a la sala y se les unió.

—Se ha ido —dijo, sentándose en una silla.

—¿Peter? —preguntó Sirius—. No puede haberse ido tan lejos. Lo encontraremos dentro de poco y le daremos la mierda que se merece.

James soltó un sonido sibilante y señaló significativamente con la cabeza hacia Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius—. Remus no nos detendrá, ahora no.

—¿No lo hará? —dijo James dudosamente.

Remus miró hacia James.

—Incluso los ayudaré —se ofreció sombríamente—. No se puede esconder para siempre, incluso en su forma de rata.

James asintió.

—En realidad, no me refería a Peter. Me refería a Voldemort. Se ha ido… para siempre. Harry lo venció.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Sirius.

James asintió.

—Realmente todo ha acabado.

—Hay algo más, ¿no es así? —preguntó Remus.

James asintió una vez más y les contó sobre el sacrificio que hizo Lily y la razón por la cual se le había otorgado una oportunidad de vivir.

—Entonces, realmente ha acabado —dijo Sirius en voz baja. Se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos, dejando esa investigación olvidada. No había realmente mucho más que pudieran decir.

-o-xXx-o-

—Creo que he encontrado algo —dijo James—. Este libro habla sobre las preparaciones para los retratos.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sirius impaciente.

—Resulta que aquellos directores que hacían sus pinturas usualmente lo hacían cuando sabían que su momento ya estaba cerca. Es por eso que todos son ancianos y nosotros no.

—Sin mencionar que la mayoría de ellos no las hacían incluso después de conseguir el puesto —añadió Remus.

James asintió y continuó.

—Nosotros hicimos las pinturas cuando teníamos dieciocho años y es por eso que aparecimos con esta .

—¿Alguna idea de porque estábamos atrapados? —preguntó Sirius—. No encontré nada al respecto.

James negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, he estado pensando sobre ello —dijo Remus—. El hechizo que hace que los retratos aparezcan en la escuela consiste de dos partes. Una ocasiona que la persona aparezca en la pintura, y la otra la une al castillo. Creo que tuvo algún problema entre esas dos.

—¿Por qué sucedería eso? —preguntó Sirius.

—No debería haber sucedido. La única cosa que se me ocurre es que metimos la pata con el hechizo, de tal forma que en vez de tomarnos como cuatro directores distintos, el retrato más antiguo nos vio como uno solo. Por ello, aunque el resto de ustedes estaban en sus retratos, el hechizo no podía ser capaz de unirnos a la escuela hasta que los cuatro estuviéramos aquí.

—Entonces, ¿debimos haber confundido al retrato cuatro veces por separado? —preguntó James.

—Eso podría haber hecho una diferencia, pero no estoy seguro. Esto es sólo una teoría.

—Sin embargo, tu teoría ha dado justo en el blanco —señaló Sirius—. ¿Qué hay sobre el asunto del hombre lobo?

—No tengo idea, me aseguraré de ir al cuarto secreto, por si acaso.

—Estaré allí contigo —le dijo Sirius.

Remus asintió y le sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo sabrás cuando es luna llena? —preguntó James—. En mi pintura es siempre de día.

—La ventana de Sirius —contestó Remus, señalando hacia la pintura de Sirius. No podían verla desde las otras pinturas, pero el dormitorio contenía una pequeña ventana al lado de la mesita de noche—. Muestra el día y la noche, y el ciclo de la luna.

—¿Es el tiempo real, o un tiempo falso del retrato?

—Debe ser tiempo real.

—¿Una luna de pintura podría hacerte cambiar?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en una pintura diferente, como la mía que tiene el día constante?

—Porque si cambio con el ciclo de la luna en el mundo real, estar en una pintura diferente no me ayudará.

—¿No puedes saber si el lobo está contigo? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿No puedes sentirlo, o algo similar?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No funciona de esa forma. Aunque recibiré algún tipo de advertencia de que voy a cambiar si tu ventana no muestra el tiempo real, así que no te preocupes tanto.

—Y bueno, ¿ya hemos estado encerrados aquí lo suficiente? —preguntó Sirius, incapaz de esconder la esperanza en su voz.

Remus sonrió de lado y observó cómo Sirius ansiosamente miraba de reojo su pintura.

—Sabes, me estoy sintiendo un poco hambriento —dijo.

—Mentiroso —acusó Sirius—. Ya no nos da hambre, _no de comida, _de todos modos.

Remus rió.

—En ese caso, vámonos, has esperado pacientemente todo el día.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esperar, en vez de permitir que te lleve a la cama de inmediato —murmuró Sirius.

—Sólo estaba curioso por saber cuánto tiempo podrías estar sentado en la biblioteca sin arrastrarme a tu dormitorio —le fastidió Remus.

Sirius gruñó y se lanzó encima de la mesa, tumbando a Remus en el sofá.

James soltó un quejido y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su retrato.

—Debí suponer que follarían en cada retrato que pudieran, sin importar que tuvieran la cama perfecta justo allí.

Remus rió, pero la mirada en los ojos de Sirius era familiar, y su risa pronto se apagó.

—¡Sirius, no!

Sirius asintió ansiosamente.

—Podríamos empezar una nueva lista —dijo—. En la parte de arriba de donde los cuervos anidan en esa pintura de los muelles, que está cerca de la Torre de Hufflepuff. En ese prado que tiene un lago en el fondo.

James se detuvo en el marco que lo llevaba a su pintura, mientras Sirius continuaba mencionado varias pinturas que había visto alrededor de la escuela.

—Sirius, estás demente —murmuró Remus—. Nos meteremos en muchísimos problemas.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Aún piensas como un estudiante. Somos retratos; ahora no nos pueden tocar. ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo primero?

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —preguntó James cautelosamente

—Claro —contestó Sirius, mirando a su amigo desde el sofá.

James señaló hacia la pintura de Sirius.

—Esa cama, con las cortinas cerradas también con un potente hechizo silenciador. Sugiero que permitas que Lunático haga el hechizo, siempre eras muy malo para hacerlos.

—En realidad, puedo hacer un buen hechizo silenciador —respondió Sirius malhumorado—. Sólo que decido no hacerlo, porque sé que secretamente disfrutas escucharnos.

James hizo una especie de sonido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta, mientras caía de espaldas tras el marco hacia su retrato.

—No deberías atormentarlo tanto —le regañó Remus.

—¿Por qué no? Me gusta molestarlo tanto como me gusta hacer esto —se inclinó hacia abajo para besar suavemente a Remus en los labios.

Nunca lograron llegar al retrato de Sirius.

-o-xXx-o-

—¿Sabes qué? —comentó Remus, recogiendo sus ropas tiradas y frunciendo el ceño al ver los hilos rotos que mostraban donde antes habían estado los botones.

—¿Hmm? —respondió Sirius, buscando sus pantalones.

—Tenemos una cama, incluso cuando no necesitamos dormir. Pero la única cosa que realmente necesitamos, parecemos no tenerla.

—Una ducha, ¿verdad? —adivinó Sirius

Remus asintió.

—Tampoco recuerdo haber visto una en las otras pinturas.

—Entonces serán hechizos de limpieza —dijo Sirius, recogiendo su varita en el suelo al lado del sofá.

Remus arrugó su nariz.

—No sé tú, pero yo nunca me siento tan limpio usando magia, como cuando tomo una ducha o un baño.

—Podríamos ir a probar la piscina de las sirenas que está en el baño de prefectos —sugirió Sirius—. El agua tiene que estar lo suficiente limpia para que ellas consideren nadar allí.

Remus asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

-o-xXx-o-

—Eso se ve extraño —dijo Sirius, mirando el marco de la pintura de las sirenas y viendo como el agua golpeaba la barrera invisible.

—Se ve fría —añadió Remus, metiendo un dedo en el agua con cautela.

—Bueno, probémosla —dijo Sirius, lanzándose y nadando hacia una roca. Remus se unió a él un momento después, agradecido de descubrir que el agua estaba sorpresivamente caliente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó una voz de plata.

Remus miró hacia arriba para ver a una sirena bastante conocida observándoles con curiosidad.

—Te conozco —continuó, antes de que cualquiera de ellos hablara—. Eras un prefecto, pero eso fue hace muchos años. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Sirius le sonrió de lado.

—Un merodeador nunca revela sus secretos —le dijo.

La sirena dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué es un merodeador?

Remus rió.

—Hicimos tanto y no somos una leyenda en la escuela.

Sirius le echó agua encima.

—Qué bueno que aún estamos aquí para serlo, ¿no es así?

* * *

**NdT:** Es hora de meter terror al estilo merodeador.


	5. Chapter 5

**********NdT: **Gracias por el beteo a pesar de estar ajetreada Kristy :'3

******Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Quinto capítulo**

* * *

—¿Lunático? —murmuró Sirius, trazando patrones en el pecho desnudo de Remus con su dedo índice.

—¿Uhmm?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, sabes que sí.

—Prométeme que no te enojarás.

Remus detuvo la mano de Sirius con la suya y la llevó hacia sus labios para darle un suave beso en la palma.

—Lo prometo. Ahora, dime, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Fue lo de ser padre lo que hizo que te casaras con Tonks? ¿Para que de esa forma pudiera darte un hijo? La única cosa que yo nunca podría darte…

—No, el bebé ni siquiera estaba pensado. Y en verdad, tampoco tomé la noticia tan bien.

Sirius se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Remus se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Me dio pánico.

—No lo creo.

—Me temo que realmente sucedió. Harry fue el que me hizo entrar en razón. Aunque no se lo cuentes a Cornamenta, puede que al hacerlo le dé la idea equivocada de que su hijo heredó eso de él. Y realmente no quiero que nos ofrezca sus sabias palabras las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Estás diciendo que James es tonto?

—Estoy diciendo que Harry obtuvo el sentido común de su madre.

Sirius rió.

—¿Crees que tu hijo vendrá a Hogwarts?

—Su nombre está inscrito.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Cuál es qué?

Sirius rodó sus ojos.

—Su nombre, ¿cuál es?

—Oh, Teddy, por Ted Tonks.

—¿Ella no quiso ponerle tu nombre? —Sirius sonó insultado en nombre de Remus, y éste sonrió una vez más.

—Su segundo nombre es Remus.

—Oh, qué bueno —asintió Sirius con seriedad—. Realmente lo esperaba.

Remus se volvió a su lado y se acurrucó más cerca a Sirius

—¿Lunático?

—¿Uhmm?

—¿Crees que tu hijo será un merodeador?

Remus rió.

—Si ha sacado algo de cada padre, me imagino que sería el merodeador más inepto que jamás haya caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Sí, tu… esposa… era algo torpe, ¿no es así?

Remus sabía lo difícil que había sido para Sirius pronunciar la palabra esposa, y lo abrazó fuertemente en gratitud al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Se besaron, aseguradamente de estar fuera de vista detrás de las cortinas, y Remus hizo todo lo posible para olvidar los pensamientos sobre Tonks de sus mentes.

—¡Oye! ¿Se quedarán allí todo el año?

Remus ignoró la perjudicada voz de James Potter, para quitarle los calzoncillos a Sirius.

—¡Tengo una pista sobre donde está Pettigrew! —gritó James.

Remus lo ignoró a propósito; Sirius estaba más allá del punto de poder comunicarse y solamente gimió sonoramente.

—Se está escondiendo con otras ratas, abajo, en la pintura de los astilleros —continuó James.

Remus se alejó de Sirius con un suspiro de frustración.

—No se va a callar e irse, ¿verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, todavía no del todo capaz de hablar.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Pettigrew —dijo Remus.

Sirius asintió e hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse. Se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama y abrió las cortinas.

Esperaban que James chillará por sus pobres y ofendidos ojos, pero estaba de pie dándoles la espalda para no verlos desnudos.

—Ya estamos decentes —mintió Sirius.

James se dio la vuelta, chilló y se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

—¡Cabrón! —murmuró.

Eventualmente estuvieron listos para dirigirse a la pintura del astillero y salieron de la Sala de Menesteres, con su misión clara.

—No puedo creer que nos haya tomado cerca de cuatro meses encontrarlo —dijo James, mientras se abrían camino a través de diversas pinturas.

—¿Cuatro meses? —preguntó Sirius—. Eso significa que…

Remus sonrió ampliamente.

—Significa que no soy más un hombre lobo. Ni siquiera supe cuando pasó la luna llena, no sentí las usuales molestias y dolores que me advertían de la transformación. Soy humano nuevamente.

Sirius sonrió y atrajo a Remus hacia él para besarlo.

—Siempre lo fuiste —le susurró—. Entonces, Cornamenta. ¿Realmente has encontrado a Pettigrew?

James asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Podría haber tomado menos tiempo si ustedes hubieran salido de la cama de vez en cuando para ayudarme a buscar.

—No puedo creer que hayamos estado en cama durante cuatro meses —dijo Remus—. No se sintió como si hubiera sido tanto tiempo. ¿Estás seguro que no te equivocas?

—Ya no necesitamos comida —le recordó Sirius—. Y tampoco dormir. Podemos pasarnos toda la eternidad en cama.

James le lanzó una mirada fastidiada.

—Pensé que toda la idea de convertirnos en retratos era para que poder enseñarle cosas a los futuros bromistas y enseñarles a seguir el camino de los merodeadores —señaló—. No para que podamos pasar toda eternidad follando sin parar.

—Sólo estás fastidiado porque tú no estás follando —contestó Sirius con una sonrisa de lado que se ganó un caluroso golpe de Remus.

—Podrías tratar de ser un poco más sensible —señaló.

Sirius gruñó un poco por el regaño, pero prometió no hacer ningún comentario más sobre la falta de acción de Cornamenta.

Continuaron dirigiéndose al astillero, eventualmente llegando a él justo cuando un grupo de estudiantes pasaban por ahí en camino a sus clases.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Sirius, explorando el terreno en busca de la conocida rata—. Busca a una que le falte un dedo.

—No le falta un dedo —dijo James.

—Si le falta un dedo, se lo arrancó cuando fingió su muerte.

—Pero aún tenía todos sus dedos a los dieciocho —señaló Remus—. Su forma de animago tiene la misma edad que la de humano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo reconoció Cornamenta?

—Buena pregunta —contestó Remus, volviéndose hacia James en busca de una respuesta.

—Ha estado acorralando a las ratas normales, volviéndose una clase de líder para ellas —explicó—. Su comportamiento se ha vuelvo extraño bajo su influencia, lo suficientemente extraño para decir que está aquí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ahora mismo? —preguntó Remus.

—Debe estar en algún lugar —replicó James, mirando de reojo a una pila de cajas cerca del borde del muelle.

—Deberíamos dividirnos y buscar en toda la pintura —sugirió Sirius—. Lunático y yo revisaremos el lado cercano al nido de cuervos.

James se volvió a verlo.

—Yo iré a revisar esa parte. Tú revisa dentro de los edificios y Lunático puede buscar en el barco.

Sirius se veía malhumorado, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. En silencio le prometió a Remus que volverían al nido de cuervos más tarde.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que todos volvieran al astillero, aún sin idea alguna de donde estaría el escondite de Peter Pettigrew.

Resultó ser que la única cosa, la que Peter siempre disfrutaba, se convertiría en su ruina. Cuando se trataba de bromas y travesuras, la única cosa que llevaba a Peter a detenciones más que nada era cuando se quedaba alrededor presenciando el caos que habían ocasionado. Ahora, al observar a los tres merodeadores buscándolo, sucedería algo similar.

Sirius fue el primero en detectar a Colagusano cerca al final del muelle. Se sentó al lado de Remus y se inclinó como si fuera a besuquearle el cuello.

—No mires hacia allá, pero creo que lo he encontrado.

—Canuto, ¿podrías por favor dejar de manosear a Lunático? —advirtió James—. Hay un par de magos por allí que se ven un poco incómodos con ustedes.

Sirius lo ignoró y continuó susurrando en el oído de Remus. Él siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, inclinándose hacia atrás de la caja donde estaba apoyado, de tal forma que su cabeza colgaba de un extremo, mientras Sirius lamía su cuello.

—¿Ahora eres un vampiro? —preguntó James impaciente—. Hablo en serio cuando digo que realmente no deberían hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí.

Remus mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, mientras Sirius continuaba lamiendo y succionando su cuello, ocasionalmente incluyendo el lóbulo de su ojera. Miró hacia donde Sirius le dijo que vea y vio a una rata presumida observándoles con una expresión muy humana en su rostro animal.

James cada vez sonaba más en pánico, cuando Remus y Sirius continuaron ignorándolo.

—Hay estudiantes mirando la pintura —chilló—. Sería bueno que piensen en ellos. Parecen de primer año, probablemente ya los han traumatizado.

Remus miró hacia el marco que mostraba el mundo exterior y vio que, de hecho, había varios estudiantes mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¡Ahora! —susurró Sirius en su oído.

Remus no necesitó otra señal, y empujó a Sirius lejos de él, dándose la vuelta para aterrizar justo al lado del escondite del animago. Los reflejos de Sirius fueron rápidos y atraparon a la rata, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, en su mano.

—Vaya, hola, Pettigrew —dijo conversacionalmente—. Que gusto verte por aquí.

—¡Lo encontraste! —exclamó James, apresurándose en acercarse con una expresión de furia en su rostro—. ¡Déjamelo!

Remus agarró el brazo de James en un firme agarre y cabeceó hacia los alumnos que aún observaban la pintura.

—No saben que es lo que es realmente —señaló—. Puede que piensen que estamos torturando animales, o algo similar.

—¡Torturaré al pequeño bastardo! —gritó James, tratando sin éxito de quitarse de encima la mano de Remus

—No mientras es una rata —dijo Remus, sacando su varita y apuntándosela al animal.

Un momento después la rata desapareció, dejando a un Peter Pettigrew de dieciocho años atrapado en una llave de cabeza.

—¿Qué haremos con él ahora? —preguntó Sirius, esforzándose en mantenerlo en su agarre.

—Lo matamos —siseó James.

—No podemos —dijo Remus.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sólo somos pinturas ahora, no podemos morir nuevamente, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, cierto, ¿quién se apunta para un poco de tortura?

Peter chilló y renovó sus esfuerzos por escapar.

—Remus, no permitirás que me torturen, ¿verdad?

Remus cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas que soy el único que tiene un lado blando? ¿Tengo la impresión de ser algún tipo de idiota o algo?

—No, por supuesto que no —le aseguró Sirius—. Simplemente eres el más sensible de nosotros.

—¿Lo soy? —Remus alzó una ceja.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno —murmuró James—. A ti no te gustaba ensuciarte las manos como al resto de nosotros.

Remus asintió pensativamente.

—Remus, ¿por favor? —suplicó Peter.

Remus asintió una última vez antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Suéltalo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó James—. No estás pensando seriamente dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?

—Suéltalo —repitió Remus, sabiendo que Sirius eventualmente lo haría.

Efectivamente, un momento después Sirius aflojó la presión alrededor del cuello de Peter lo suficiente para que se pudiera liberar.

Peter se veía aliviado, y se apresuró en ir hacia Remus. Parecía estar a punto de darle un abrazo de oso gigante, pero no lo pudo lograr. Con los reflejos más rápidos que nunca tuvo en su vida, Remus retrocedió y le tiró un puñetazo que hizo que Peter quedara inconsciente.

—¡Maldita sea! —juró James—. ¿Acabo de alucinar eso?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió muy ampliamente.

—¡Maldición! ¡Me fascina éste tío!

Remus sostuvo sus maltratados nudillos mientras miraba a Peter. Sirius se apresuró a él, tomando su mano y plantando suaves besos en sus nudillos.

—No hay moretones —dijo—. Una de las ventajas de ser una pintura.

—Pero el dolor aún se siente —contestó Remus.

—Excelente —dijo James—. Porque si no fuera posible causar dolor, no habría manera de vengarnos —señaló con la cabeza donde estaba Peter aún inconsciente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó Sirius, pateando a Peter con la punta del zapato.

—No lo sé —dijo Remus—, pero no podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Uh, oh… —murmuró James, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el marco—. Al parecer nuestro público ha aumentado.

Remus se volvió y vio que James estaba en lo correcto. Mirándolos estaba profesora McGonagall, quien aparentemente había sido llamada por algún estudiante.

—Profesora McGonagall —saludó Remus con una vacilante sonrisa—, que gusto verla nuevamente.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó muda. Miró a los tres jóvenes, negando ligeramente con su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta a quienes estaba mirando.

—¡Minnie! —declaró Sirius—. Que encantador verte de nuevo.

Un par de estudiantes se rieron ante el apodo. La profesora sólo se mostró más atónita. Sirius solamente había llamado a la profesora McGonagall, "Minnie", a la cara en una sola ocasión, en el último día de clases. Y había provocado una reacción de aturdimiento similar a la de ahora.

Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius en las costillas mientras miraba en tono de disculpa a la profesora.

Si hubiera una sola cosa que se pudiera decir de la profesora McGonagall, sería que se recuperaba de cualquier tipo de sorpresa con notable rapidez.

—A mi oficina, ahora —gritó, haciendo su camino a través de los estudiantes.

—Nos ha extrañado —dijo Sirius con alegría—. Quiere estar sola con nosotros, ¿no es eso dulce?

Remus le dio una mirada a Sirius.

—¿Qué hay de Pettigrew? —preguntó James

Sirius sonrió y sacó su varita, procediendo a levitar a Peter delante del grupo mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

Se detuvieron solamente una vez, en la que Sirius declaró en voz alta hacia los estudiantes que seguían observándoles que los Merodeadores habían regresado.

* * *

**NdT: **¡Minnie! Sinceramente creo que se reprimió una sonrisa de felicidad al verlos de nuevo...


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Sexto capítulo**

* * *

La oficina de la profesora McGonagall no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Todavía se mantenía tan pulcra y ordenada como siempre.

La única diferencia ahora era que los merodeadores estaban observándola desde dentro de una pintura, en vez de estar sentados en los asientos frente al escritorio de la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor.

—Ahora solamente hay dos asientos —comentó Sirius, mirando la habitación.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con una expresión vagamente divertida.

—No he tenido la necesidad de mantener cuatro asientos desde los días en los que ustedes aún estaban en la escuela —le dijo— Ahora, toma asiento.

Señaló una pintura en la pared contraria donde había una larga banca en el medio de un parque.

Peter estaba empezando a reaccionar, por lo cual los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la pintura y obedientemente se sentaron.

—En la banca, Sr. Black —insistió la profesora McGonagall, causando que James soltara una risita cuando Sirius se levantó del regazo de Remus para sentarse en la banca.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó Remus, cautelosamente—. Sé que esto debe sorprenderle un poco.

La profesora McGonagall los observó, y se las arregló para hacerlo por encima de ellos, pasando su mirada de un joven a otro.

—Peleando en frente de estudiantes, absolutamente vergonzoso, Sr. Lupin, me sorprende. Usted fue un prefecto y profesor de esta escuela; debió dar un ejemplo, en vez de encontrarme con estudiantes hablando de dos hombres "besuqueándose en el muelle" y cuando voy a investigarlo, lo encuentro peleando.

—Realmente no estábamos besuqueándonos —interrumpió Sirius—. Estaba susurrándole a Remus cómo capturar a esa maldita rata.

—¡Su lenguaje, Sr. Black! —ladró McGonagall—. No hay excusa para exponer cualquier tipo de violencia en frente de los estudiantes. Muchos de ellos estuvieron en la batalla el último año, y la última cosa que necesitan es ver a antiguos estudiantes peleando en las pinturas. Sr. Potter, como antiguo Premio Anual, usted también debió dar ejemplo.

Remus se inclinó hacia adelante y miró por encima de Sirius para ver cuál fue la reacción de James. No se sorprendió al ver que se veía lejos de sentirse culpable, como debería haber estado, y ni siquiera se mostraba cercanamente culpable a como Remus se sentía. Esperaba que ni uno de los alumnos que lo observaron fueran alumnos a quienes enseñó, aunque estaba bastante seguro de haber reconocido varios rostros que se asomaron cuando el público aumentó.

Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall estaba ya tomando riendas de la situación y comenzó a mencionar similares situaciones y malas conductas de ellos durante los días de escuela.

—Tiene una memoria jodidamente buena —susurró Sirius—. Había olvidado esa última.

—Estoy seguro que su forma de animago debería haber sido un elefante y no un gato —susurró en respuesta James—. Ciertamente tiene la memoria de uno.

Sirius se rió, ganándose otro ceño fruncido de la profesora y un codazo en las costillas de parte de Remus.

—Está claro que no les puedo dar una forma normal de detención —dijo la profesora McGonagall, sonando totalmente decepcionada por ello—. Sin embargo, puedo mantenerlos a los cuatro fuera de hacer travesuras hasta que encuentre una manera de lidiar con ustedes a largo plazo.

—¿Detención? —graznó Sirius—. Pero somos pinturas, retratos. Ya no somos estudiantes.

—Eso no se ha escapado de mi criterio —le aseguró la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que no me dirán quién ha logrado poner sin permiso sus retratos en la escuela.

Remus se removió en su asiento, mientras que Sirius, si era posible, se mostró más petulante que antes.

—Ah —murmuró de repente la profesora McGonagall, claramente viendo algo de verdad en sus culpables rostros—. Dejaron sus retratos ustedes mismos, ¿no es así? Debe ser por ello que se ven jóvenes nuevamente.

Remus, James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas. Eventualmente, Remus se encogió de hombros y asintió a la profesora McGonagall, haciéndole saber que había adivinado correctamente.

—Eso también significa que han debido conjurar algún tipo de hechizo para lograr aparecer en las pinturas después de sus… muertes.

Remus asintió nuevamente, pero parecía que ella no necesitaba una confirmación, sino que solamente estaba uniendo las cosas en su mente.

—Eso hace las cosas un tanto diferentes —murmuró mirándolos—. De hecho, muy diferentes.

—¿En qué forma diferente, profesora? —preguntó Remus.

La profesora McGonagall le dio una sonrisa que era totalmente digna de cualquier merodeador en su máximo momento de astucia.

—Han encontrado una manera de unirse a la escuela de la misma forma que el resto de los directores, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió con cautela.

—Entonces, en ese caso, están unidos a la escuela de la misma forma que ellos. Por lo tanto, están unidos al director actual, al igual que el resto de los directores y directoras que hay.

—Oh, no —gruñó Remus—. Sabía que era una mala idea.

—Mira el lado positivo —dijo James desde el otro lado de Sirius—. Al menos Snive… Snape ya no es el director.

—Oh no —jadeó Sirius, poniéndose de pie—. No tiene un retrato, ¿verdad? ¡Profesora McGonagall, por favor, dígame que no tiene un retrato!

—¡Siéntese! —ladró impaciente—. Ese rencor de niño de escuela hace mucho que debió solucionarse, y por solución no me refiero a una pelea a puñetazos, Sr. Black; sin embargo, el profesor Snape no fue director de la escuela en el momento de su muerte, por lo tanto, todavía no tiene un retrato aquí.

—¿Todavía? —preguntó James.

—Sí, Sr. Potter, todavía. Ahora, de vuelta a la cuestión que tenemos aquí. Ustedes están unidos al director, y por lo tanto, están obligados a obedecer sus órdenes. Puede que no sea capaz de forzarlos a hacer una detención, pero puedo asegurarles que él si puede.

Sirius negó con la cabeza en silencio, su voz en silencio formando la palabra no.

James gruñó decepcionado y Remus simplemente se resignó al hecho de que este era otro aspecto más que salió mal en la última broma para Hogwarts.

El único que no dijo ni una palabra fue Peter, quien estaba frotándose su mandíbula mientras le daba a Remus miradas sospechosas desde el otro extremo de la banca.

—Se reportaran en la oficina del director inmediatamente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Los veré allí en breve, y pobre de ustedes si no están allí cuando haya llegado.

—No es como si pudieran hacernos limpiar calderos o algo —comentó Sirius mientras se ponían de pie para dirigirse a la oficina del director.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso —murmuró Peter.

—¿Quién te preguntó? —siseó Sirius, empujándolo por la espalda.

—Sólo comentaba.

—Bueno, no lo hagas —le dijo Sirius—. O te mandaré a Lunático de nuevo.

Peter miró a Remus nerviosamente y apresuró un poco el paso.

—Vamos —dijo Remus envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sirius—. Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a la profesora McGonagall. Puede que incendie nuestras pinturas si la molestamos demasiado.

—Necesitaría encontrarlas primero —sonrió Sirius—. Además, podríamos escondernos en otro retrato si hiciera eso. Extrañaría nuestra cama, pero también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo en el exterior.

—No funciona de esa manera —señaló Remus en voz baja—. No retratos es igual a no merodeadores en Hogwarts.

—No sabemos eso con seguridad.

—¿Realmente quieres correr el riesgo? —preguntó Remus.

—Bueno, de todos modos no encontrará nuestras pinturas, por lo cual solamente son suposiciones.

—No lo sé. Se veía muy decidida.

—Puede estarlo, pero eso no significa que vaya encontrarlos. Están escondidos de la mejor manera posible.

Remus asintió.

—Supongo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, James? —llamó Sirius delante de él—. Estas muy callado. ¿Estás preocupado de que encuentren una manera de deshacerse de nosotros?

James negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no. Solamente hay algo que dijo McGonagall que me ha dejado pensativo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Remus.

—Está preocupado de que Snivellus aparezca por aquí también —adivinó Sirius. No había llegado a ser el mejor amigo de James por tanto tiempo sin conocer y entender sus preocupaciones casi tanto como las de Remus.

—Ella dijo "todavía" —le recordó James.

—Sólo nos está provocando —le aseguró Sirius—. Solamente los directores y los genios como nosotros logran quedarse aquí como retratos. Él no era director de la escuela cuando estiro la pata, así que no obtuvo un retrato.

—Supongo —estuvo de acuerdo James—. Sólo que desearía saberlo con certeza. Podría ser muy incómodo encontrarnos con él después de tanto tiempo.

Sirius no estaba muy preocupado por eso, pero se esforzó en valorar el dilema de su amigo.

Llegaron a la oficina del director justo cuando la profesora McGonagall entraba al lugar.

—¡Hola! —dijo Sirius a la bruja del retrato al que habían llegado—. Sirius Black, merodeador, a tu servicio.

—Sr. Black, por favor deje de molestar a la directora Greengrass —soltó con brusquedad la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Black? —una voz horriblemente familiar se escuchó desde el otro lado de la oficina.

—Phineas, viejo amigo, que encantador verte de nuevo —llamó Sirius, saludándole con aire de suficiencia.

—Te recuerdo —dijo Phineas—. Eres el criminal que deshonró a la Noble Casa de los Black.

—Sí, sí —respondió Sirius—. Guárdatelo para alguien a quien le importe.

—Sr. Black —ladró la profesora McGonagall nuevamente—. Estás ya en suficientes problemas. Sírvase a terminar estas disputas sin sentido.

Sirius miró a través de la habitación a Phineas, quien estaba regodeándose ante la tremenda reprimenda que su descendiente estaba recibiendo.

—Ah, Minerva, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó una voz desconocida. Remus echó un vistazo a la habitación y vio a un mago, al cual no reconoció, saludar a la profesora.

—Director —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Siento molestarle, pero una situación ha atraído mi atención, y creo que usted debería estar al tanto.

El director, un corpulento y anciano mago, asintió y le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento.

—Al parecer tenemos una adición inesperada a nuestros retratos de Hogwarts —señaló con su mano a donde los merodeadores los estaban observando—. Por supuesto, usted no los conoce, pero me atrevo a decir que ha debido escuchar de ellos en la sala de profesores ocasionalmente.

Sirius se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Remus.

—Añade la sala de profesores a nuestra lista, Lunático.

—¿Y ellos son? —preguntó el director con curiosidad.

—Los dos jóvenes de cabellos negros son el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Black.

—¿No es Harry Potter?

—No, no —le aseguró McGonagall—. Es su padre. Los otros son el Sr. Lupin, un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, y el Sr. Pettigrew.

—Se ve un poco joven para ser profesor —comentó el director.

Remus captó a la profesora McGonagall rodar los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa. Aparentemente no estaba muy impresionada con el nuevo director. Se preguntó distraídamente porque ella no tomó el puesto; estaba seguro de que era más que capaz.

—Han aparecido como eran cuando estaban en la escuela, creo que tienen diecisiete o dieciocho años.

—Dieciocho —proporcionó Remus—. Teníamos dieciocho cuando nosotros… ehm…

—Gracias, Sr. Lupin —dijo la profesora con una inclinación de cabeza— Ahora, está claro que no deberían de estar aquí, y solamente han llegado aquí mediante una imprudente broma…

—Pero, ¿por qué están aquí? —preguntó el director—. No puedo entender la razón.

—Estoy segura de que lo hicieron para divertirse y no con ninguna mala intención —dijo McGonagall—. Fueron los bromistas más destructivos y prolíficos que la escuela ha conocido, a pesar de que el Sr. Lupin era prefecto y el Sr. Potter el premio anual. Estoy segura de que pensaron que estar aquí sería divertido.

—¿No era el Sr. Black un mortífago? —preguntó el director con cautela.

—¡No lo soy! —declaró en voz alta Sirius— Él es el mortífago —señaló a Peter, asegurándose de empujar fuertemente con el dedo su hombro para enfatizar sus palabras.

La profesora McGonagall asintió.

—Me temo que los informes del Profeta aún no son del todo exactos. El Sr. Black fue desdichadamente engañado por el Sr. Pettigrew. Todo es muy complicado, pero estoy segura de que alguien estará encantado de explicárselo más tarde.

—Sigue siendo un criminal —dijo Phineas—. Puede que no sea responsable de los crímenes por los cuales fue encarcelado, pero estoy seguro de que hay otros. He escuchado que puso encantamientos ilegales sobre un vehículo muggle...

—Sí, sí —interrumpió la profesora McGonagall—. No obstante, regresemos a la cuestión en sí.

—¿Y cuál es la cuestión, Minerva?

—Bueno, lo que haremos con ellos, claramente. No pueden andar corriendo alrededor de los retratos de la escuela, peleando y haciendo duelos siempre que lo deseen.

—¿Peleando? —el director se veía horrorizado—. Estoy seguro de que no se les ocurriría hacer tal cosa.

—Ya lo han hecho —soltó la profesora McGonagall—. Obviamente las detenciones comunes están fuera de discusión. Sin embargo, hay numerosas pinturas que necesitan trabajo, y por ser el director se verán obligados a obedecer cualquier orden que usted les dé.

El director asintió, aunque parecía que ese gesto era más automático que otra cosa.

—Quizá podría hacerse cargo usted —sugirió—, conoce a las pinturas de la escuela mucho mejor que yo. Si les ordeno que le obedezcan como a mí…

—Creo que eso sería suficiente —estuvo de acuerdo McGonagall, volviéndose a los merodeadores una vez más.

—Oh cielos —murmuró Remus en voz baja—. Conozco esa mirada.

-o-xXx-o-

—Bueno, esto es una mierda —murmuró Sirius por enésima vez.

—Deja de quejarte —le dijo James—. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, más pronto podremos divertirnos por aquí.

—Pero limpiar toda la maleza de los jardines a mano… —se quejó Sirius. Miró hacia fuera al mundo real donde su guardián actual, una las prefectas de la escuela, los miraba atentamente. McGonagall puso a todos los prefectos de la escuela en una especie de rotación durante todo el día, para asegurarse de que no tomaran ningún atajo con la magia en su castigo.

Sirius le dio una rápida mirada a Remus y sonrió.

—La maleza aquí está fuera de la vista de todos —le susurró—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres divertirte un poco?

—¿No puedes esperar a cuando regresen al dormitorio? —preguntó Peter.

Sirius ignoró su pregunta, simplemente lanzándole un montón de ortigas arrancadas.

—¡Ejem! —tosió la prefecta, tocando la pintura para captar su atención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó malhumorado Sirius.

—No creo que la profesora McGonagall los quiera peleando de nuevo —les dijo la chica.

—¡La profesora McGonagall no pasó doce años en Azkaban por este pequeño hijo de puta! —explotó Sirius, ganándose un susurrado "cuidado con tu lenguaje" de parte de Remus.

—¿Doce años? —preguntó la chica con suspicacia—. ¿Qué? ¿Tenías seis años cuando te enviaron allí?

Sirius le dio una mirada impaciente.

—Somos mayores de lo que parecemos. Menos Cornamenta —señaló a James—. Él murió joven. El resto de nosotros morimos en nuestros treinta.

—Todos murieron jóvenes —comentó la chica—. Siendo magos, digo.

—No necesitas sentir lástima por nosotros —le aseguró Sirius—. Todavía estamos aquí y estamos ansiosos de tener un poco de diversión nuevamente.

—¿Canuto, estás ayudando o coqueteando? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ayudando, ayudando —prometió Sirius, guiñándole el ojo a la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Remus—. No hay necesidad de ponerse celoso.

—¿Estuvieron teniendo sexo en la pintura de los muelles? —preguntó la chica.

—¡No! —jadeó Remus—. Dulce Merlín, ¿cómo empiezan esos rumores?

James le dio una mirada burlona.

—Ni me imagino.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hagamos? —preguntó Sirius—. Ya sabes, corromper menores es nuestra especialidad.

Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza con elegancia.

—Tener sexo en público no va a suceder —le advirtió—. No me importa cuánto te guste sorprender a la gente insinuándolo.

Sirius rió fuertemente.

—Me parece recordar que estuviste involucrado conmigo en un lugar muy público hace un tiempo —le recordó—. Incluso cuando confundimos a todos los retratos de olvidar siquiera que estuvimos allí, yo aún lo recuerdo con claridad.

—Esa fue una excepción —replicó Remus—. Y no hubieron estudiantes observándonos.

—Aguafiestas —broméo Sirius antes de volverse hacia la prefecta—. Entonces, ¿qué está sucediendo en el mundo real en estos días? ¿Alguna noticia nueva de que está haciendo Harry Potter?

James, al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, se acercó a escuchar, advirtiéndole a Peter de que siguiera trabajando si sabía que era lo mejor para él.

—Hubo un artículo en el Profeta hace unas semanas —les contó—. Algo sobre el Ministerio haciendo una excepción y permitiéndole tomar el entrenamiento para ser Auror, incluso sin haber dado sus EXTASIS.

—Eso es genial —exclamó James—. ¡Mi hijo, un auror!

—¿Tu hijo? —la chica lo miró de cerca, inmediatamente detectando el parecido ahora que lo buscaba.

—Y mi ahijado —añadió Sirius.

La prefecta miró a Remus con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y él es la madrina? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Ooooh —exclamó James—. Me gusta, ¿cuál es tu nombre, amor?

—Helen —contestó la prefecta—. Y no me llames "amor".

James rió nuevamente.

—Me recuerdas a mi esposa —le dijo—. Tampoco solía tener pelos en la lengua.

—Y también solía tener una larga lista de maldiciones —susurró Sirius exageradamente para ser escuchado—. Es de ahí de donde Harry sacó sus habilidades de combate.

Remus rió mientras James le daba a Sirius un golpe amistoso. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos… casi.

* * *

**NdT: **Gracias a todos las que dejaron reviews, me han sacado sonrisotas y motivado a seguir en mis traducciones! Y gracias Kristy que sin ti no publicaría nada por mis horrores, digo errores.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias:** Unas cuantas malas palabras y cachorros desnudos.

**********Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Septimo capítulo**

* * *

—¡Y después los cabellos de todos se volvieron del color de sus casas! —exclamaba Sirius cuando Remus entró a la pintura donde estaba.

Al otro lado de retrato, en el mundo real, media docena de estudiantes estaban atentos a cada palabra que decía y se reían fuertemente ante la última historia de las hazañas de los Merodeadores.

—Así que aquí es donde te estabas escondiendo —comentó Remus, acercándose a Sirius.

Sirius se volvió hacia él para sonreírle brevemente, antes de volver nuevamente donde los estudiantes.

—Y aquí tenemos a la mente brillante que planificó esa broma —anunció—. Vamos, Lunático, haz una reverencia.

Remus rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el césped a su lado. Sirius, claramente sabiendo que no haría nada, lo jaló de tal forma que quedó sentado entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en su pecho, mientras que él se apoyaba en un árbol de roble que siempre estaba en florecimiento.

—¿Realmente fuiste tú, profesor Lupin? —preguntó de repente una de los estudiantes.

Remus, algo distraído por como Sirius succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja, murmuró un "sí" en voz baja.

—Te lo dije —le dijo la joven que había preguntado a su amiga que estaba a su lado—. ¿Qué piensas ahora de mi amor platónico?

Remus se sonrojó y Sirius detuvo lo que hacía lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído que más le valía no hacerse ilusiones.

Las dos amigas se despidieron con la mano y siguieron su camino, aun debatiendo los mejores aspectos del ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó uno de los chicos que quedaban.

—Ya no soy profesor —le recordó Remus.

—Lo sé, pero nuestro nuevo profesor es un.. ehm...

—Maldito inútil —interrumpió un estudiante de Ravenclaw.

Remus se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Uhm, tanto lo es)?

—Si solamente pudiera explicarnos un par de cosas, sería de gran ayuda.

Remus asintió y se inclinó lo más que pudo contra el marco para poder ver el libro que el estudiante había abierto.

De vez en cuando volvía la mirada hacia Sirius.

—Si deseas puedes ir a buscar otra cosa que hacer —le dijo.

—Estoy bien aquí —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bastante —le aseguró Sirius, estirando su pierna para recorrer con el pie descalzo su espina dorsal.

Remus se estremeció y trató de concentrarse en lo que hacía. Si solamente Sirius no estuviera haciendo lo mejor que podía hacer para distraerlo.

-o-xXx-o-

—Realmente te gusta enseñar, ¿verdad? —comentó Sirius mientras viajaban a través de varias pinturas más tarde esa noche.

—Sí.

—Siento mucho que no durase.

—No fue tu culpa. El puesto estaba maldito; lo sabía antes de tomarlo.

Sirius asintió pensativamente y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Remus.

—¿Aún no me dirás a donde estamos yendo?

—No —se burló Remus—. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos allí.

Sirius se quejó un poco, pero sabía lo terco que Remus podía llegar a ser cuando decidía algo. Solamente le quedaba ser paciente.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Remus finalmente cuando llegaron a una pintura de un sombrío castillo sobre un páramo de aspecto lúgubre—. La siguiente es nuestro destino.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Por un minuto pensé que era este.

Remus rió y dieron unos pasos para llegar a la siguiente pintura.

—¡Una playa! —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de alegría al sentir sus pies hundiéndose en la arena.

Remus sacó su brazo de alrededor de Sirius y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos. Sirius hizo lo mismo, y empezaron a caminar juntos por la arena.

—Por aquí —dijo Remus, tirando a Sirius de la mano y guiándolo hacia el mar.

Subieron por encima de las dunas y se dirigieron playa abajo.

—No sabía que había esto aquí —dijo Sirius al mirar un picnic extendido ante ellos.

—Lo puse aquí antes. Una de las ventajas de las pinturas es que la comida nunca se acaba.

—Me pregunto a que sabrá —dijo Sirius, cogiendo una regordeta uva verde y mirándola dubitativamente.

—No lo sé —replicó Remus—. Obtuve esto de diversas pinturas. Es realmente extraño; si tomas algo de una pintura, el original se renueva tan pronto como te muevas a la siguiente.

—Sólo hay una manera de descubrir a que sabe —dijo Sirius, lanzando la uva hacia su boca.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Remus—. No sabe a pintura, ¿verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Sabe a uva, sólo que no me parece muy satisfactoria.

—Bueno, solamente has comido una.

—No es eso, es sólo que… no puedo explicarlo. Prueba una y entenderás lo que quiero decir.

Remus asintió y tomó una uva del montón. La masticó y tragó, intentando pensar qué era lo que resultaba tan extraño.

—¿Entiendes a que me refería? —preguntó Sirius.

—Creo que es así porque no necesitamos comer, solamente es una acción, no hay satisfacción porque no hay que aliviar el hambre.

—No importa —le aseguró Sirius—. La intención es lo que cuenta, y hay un montón de otras formas de pasar nuestro rato aquí además de comiendo.

Remus le sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Me alegra que pienses así —dijo mientras se desabrochaba su túnica—. ¿Te apetece un baño?

—No traje un bañador conmigo.

Remus sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ropas cayeron a la arena, revelando que no llevaba nada debajo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo.

Sirius lanzó una cautelosa mirada hacia el marco que daba hacia el mundo real, dándose cuenta en ese momento que no podía ser visto desde donde estaban.

—Estamos fuera de vista —le confirmó Remus—. Aunque debo decir que esta es la primera vez que te veo tan prudente.

—No es ser prudente —le dijo Sirius, removiéndose apresuradamente su ropa—. Es sólo que no quiero que nadie más que yo te vea así.

Remus sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el mar.

—¡El que llegue último es un huevo podrido! —gritó.

Sirius, quien tenía más ropa que Remus, aún estaba tratando te quitarse la camisa mientras le gritaba:

—¡Tramposo!

Remus rió y se zambulló en el agua, que estaba iluminada por una luna llena perfecta.

Sirius se le unió un par de minutos después, y se salpicaron el uno al otro por un rato, poco después su juego se convirtió en algo más, y sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más cortas debido a los intensos besos que se daban en lugar de zambullirse en las olas que pasaban.

Si alguien pasara cerca de la pintura de la playa solitaria, tendría que escuchar con mucho cuidado para oír el sonido de la risa distante de dos jóvenes divirtiéndose en las olas.

Si alguien pasara tendría que mirar con mucho cuidado para poder ver las distantes figuras de dos hombres jóvenes desnudos, sus brazos entrelazados el uno alrededor del otro, emergiendo del mar y dirigiéndose hacia la playa, antes de desaparecer de vista entre las dunas de arena.

La única testigo de las actividades que sucedían dentro de la pintura era una inquisitiva, y no del todo agradable, gata, que respondía al nombre de Sra. Norris. La gata en cuestión rondaba los pasillos, y con su aguda audición de animal, claramente oía los sonidos de un acto sexual proveniente de algún lugar cercano. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir a la Sra. Norris de dónde venían los sonidos, pero las pinturas no eran parte de su jurisdicción, así que siguió su camino.

-o-xXx-o-

El amanecer en la playa era una vista espectacular. Sólo una pintura podía producir un cielo perfecto sin nubes.

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados el uno junto al otro en la manta, disfrutando de la vista y la tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres nadar otra vez? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Para limpiarnos?

Remus asintió y se puso de pie.

—Hay arena en todas partes —murmuró.

—Bueno, es una playa —señaló Sirius con una sonrisa de lado.

—Sabes a que me refiero —dijo Remus, tomando la mano de Sirius para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Sirius—. Se mete en todos los malditos rincones, ¿no es así?

Remus rió.

—¿Otra carrera? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

Sirius asintió, le hizo una zancadilla a Remus con una de sus piernas y corrió hacia el mar.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el tramposo? —gritó Remus, poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras él.

Limpiarse les tomó más tiempo del que pensaron; era tan fácil distraerse el uno con el otro, pero eventualmente volvieron al lugar de la playa donde habían dejado sus ropas, varitas y manta.

—Bueno, yo no he movido nada —dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido cuando buscó alrededor del tramo vacío de arena. Ni una de sus pertenencias estaban a la vista.

—¿Quizás desaparecieron porque la pintura se reinició o algo? —sugirió Remus.

—¿O quizás no es algo tan complicado como eso? —dijo Sirius, señalando una marca en la arena.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Remus, ladeando su cabeza a un lado y entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

—Creo que se supone que es un asta —contestó Sirius—. Lo que significa que Cornamenta tiene nuestras cosas.

—Ese chico tiene mucho tiempo libre en sus manos —murmuró Remus.

—Necesita ocupar su mente en algo, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Encontrarlo y recuperar nuestras cosas.

—Pero... —Remus señaló el cuerpo de Sirius y luego el suyo.

—Por más que esta playa sea encantadora, realmente no quiero pasar la eternidad aquí —señaló Sirius—. Aún es temprano, ¿quizás no hayan alumnos en los pasillos?

—No es tan temprano —replicó Remus—. Y los otros retratos ya deben de estar despiertos ahora.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Quizá Cornamenta pronto traerá nuestras cosas...

Sirius se rió a carcajadas.

—Es de Cornamenta de quien hablamos. Debe haber llevado nuestras cosas a nuestro retrato, y no debe tener ninguna intención en traerlas de vuelta.

—No podemos movernos a través de las pinturas así. Estamos a tres pisos de nuestro retrato.

—No es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

—Lo voy a matar —gruñó Remus.

—Toma un número y ponte en la cola —dijo Sirius—. Vamos, cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí es más probable que nos vean.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día y escabullirnos en la noche.

—¿Y ser gritados en cada retrato que pasemos por despertarlos?

—Creí que no te gustaba la idea de que alguien más me viera desnudo.

—No me gusta —murmuró Sirius—. Y tomaré nota de todo aquel que parezca estar pensando en ti de _ese_ modo.

Remus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sirius.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le aseguró—. No me fijaré en nadie más que en ti de ahora en adelante.

—Más te vale que no —le advirtió Sirius, el tono en broma de su voz quitando la dureza de sus palabras—. Ahora, vamos.

Remus asintió y se apresuraron en subir nuevamente las dunas, dirigiéndose a la pintura de páramo.

Un rápido vistazo hacia el mundo real mostró que el pasillo estaba vacío y Remus soltó un suspiro en alivio.

—Bien —anunció Sirius—. Tenemos el páramo en la siguiente pintura, y luego un par de caballos en una pradera, después esa pintura de la armería con las armaduras encantadas. Nada nos va a molestar en ninguna de ellas.

—¿Tal vez podríamos tomar prestado algunas partes de las armaduras?

—Están encantadas —le recordó Sirius—. ¿Qué hay después de esa pintura?

—La pintura de unas brujas ancianas en un laboratorio de pociones.

Sirius hizo una mueca al recordar a las brujas.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos probar otra ruta?

—La otra ruta nos aleja de nuestro destino y tendríamos que pasar directamente por el camino de los Gryffindors para llegar al Gran Comedor.

—¿Tal vez podríamos convencer a alguno de otra pintura de que nos presté un poco de ropa?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Vale la pena intentarlo.

Con ninguna otra opción, los dos hombres jóvenes cautelosamente dejaron la pintura de la playa y pasaron hacia la del páramo.

—Maldita sea, hace frío en esta —siseó Sirius—. Creo que mis pelotas ya se encogieron.

—Oh, vamos —murmuró Remus, cubriendo sus partes de la mejor forma que pudo, apresurándose en dirigirse a la pintura de los caballos.

—Voy a matar a Cornamenta —murmuró Sirius, agachándose al lado de uno de los caballos que al parecer se había ofendido con su presencia.

—Eso sigues diciendo —replicó Remus.

Llegaron a la pintura de la armería con mínimas complicaciones.

—Tal vez podamos coger un par de esas banderas para usarlas —sugirió Remus, señalando hacia arriba, donde varias banderas se ondeaban por una brisa mágica—. Deberían reponerse como la comida tan pronto como las saquemos de esta pintura.

—Lástima que nuestras ropas no fueron repuestas tan pronto como Cornamenta las sacó de la pintura —se quejó Sirius.

—Eso es porque no pertenecían a esa pintura —señaló Remus—. Ahora, ¿qué hay de las banderas? ¿Se te ocurre como podemos llegar allí o bajarlas?

—No sin mi varita.

—Quizás podemos subir allí usando las hachas y espadas y demás como una escalera...

—Se ven malvadamente afiladas —dijo Sirius—. No se siquiera si sería sensato incluso si tuviéramos zapatos. Estamos descalzos y en parte me gusta tener mis dedos unidos a mis pies.

—Si no conociera la situación mejor, diría que te gusta la idea de exhibirte desnudo por todos los retratos —comentó Remus.

—Bueno, no es tan malo. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que tú lo tengas que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, aunque se movió más cerca hacia una para ver que tan aseguradas estaban. Se estiró para ver si podía coger una de las armas, con intención de probar si podía tirarla hacia el poste que sostenía la bandera con la destreza suficiente para romperlo. Desafortunadamente, sus movimientos fueron detenidos por una de las armaduras, que se ofendió por sus acciones y parecía dispuesta a proteger los contenidos de la pintura.

—Pero reaparecerá tan pronto como nos hayamos ido —señaló Sirius. Por desgracia, aunque las armaduras eran muy buenas guardianes, no eran las más brillantes al conversar y no respondieron a las súplicas de Sirius.

—Creo que mejor lo dejamos —dijo Remus, dirigiéndose a otra pintura, jalando a Sirius con él.

Entraron en la pintura de las brujas en el laboratorio, justo a tiempo de esquivar la maza que el guardián había estado agitando.

—Bueno, ¡no había necesidad de hacer eso! —exclamó Sirius.

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia las brujas con tímidas sonrisas.

—Buenos días —dijo Sirius—. Supongo que no tendrán ni una túnica de repuesto por aquí.

Las brujas sonrieron mientras negaban con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿No nos prestarían alguna de las que están usando? —intentó nuevamente—. Reaparecerán tan pronto como nos hayamos ido a la siguiente pintura.

Las sonrisas se volvieron incluso más pronunciadas cuando negaron sus cabezas de nuevo.

—Están disfrutando de esto, ¿no es así? —acusó Sirius.

Las brujas carcajearon en respuesta mientras asentían.

—Malditas viejas —murmuró Sirius, apresurándose en pasar a la siguiente pintura con Remus, donde dos magos jugaban ajedrez y no dejaron de reír mientras se negaban a prestarles algo con que cubrirse.

Después de media docena de pinturas se rindieron en perder más tiempo pidiendo que les presten algo para cubrirse e intentaron una táctica distinta. Intentaron solamente una vez coger unos cojines sin preguntar antes, y eso fue suficiente para convencerles de que era mala idea hacerse enemigos de los residentes de las pinturas de Hogwarts.

Habían logrado pasar dos pisos antes de que vieran una confirmación de que los estudiantes de la escuela ya estaban vagando alrededor de los pasillos.

—¡Mierda! —siseó Remus, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, esperando que los dos prefectos continuaran su camino.

—¿Qué hacen por acá tan temprano? —susurró Sirius, escondiéndose también detrás del árbol.

—Probablemente se dirigen al baño de prefectos —contestó Remus—. Uhm… Sirius, ¿podrías retroceder un poco?

—¿Por qué? —susurró Sirius, echando un vistazo alrededor del árbol.

—¿Por qué crees? —replicó Remus señalando con su mirada hacia abajo—. ¿Necesitas una clase de biología básica enfocada en lo poco que puedo cubrirme con las manos cuando estoy duro?

Sirius rió entre dientes, pero dio un paso hacia atrás para no estar pegado contra Remus.

—Creo que ya se fueron.

Remus cautelosamente salió de detrás del árbol y vio que, de hecho, estaban fuera de vista.

—Démosle un par de minutos para que continúen su camino —sugirió—. No queremos encontrarnos con ellos en un par de pinturas más adelante.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo y cinco minutos más tarde se dirigieron a la siguiente pintura.

Casi habían llegado a la Sala de Menesteres sin haber sido vistos por alguien. Sin embargo, no tuvieron en cuenta a los estudiantes que querían usar la Sala de Menesteres. Puesto que no había, técnicamente, un ser vivo en la Sala de Menesteres, podía ser usada con normalidad por el resto de estudiantes de la escuela, muchos de los cuales usaban la habitación para fines furtivos.

Sirius y Remus llegaron al estrecho pasillo que los llevaba a la Sala de Menesteres y vieron que una estudiante se dirigía en dirección contraria a ellos. Como estaba dándoles la espalda, continuaron su camino, sólo para ser descubiertos por la estudiante cuando se volvió para caminar hacia otra dirección.

Remus estaba agradecido de que al menos al chica era una estudiante de más edad, y por la mirada divertida que tenía, no era nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—Buenos días, profesor Lupin —dijo, y Remus la reconoció como ex alumna, amiga de Helen. No tenía duda de que la historia del profesor Lupin desnudo al igual que su pareja sería conocida por toda la escuela antes de que acabara el desayuno.

—Buenos días —respondió en voz baja, apresurándose en pasar a la siguiente pintura, agradecido de que llegaran a casa, por así llamarla.

Cornamenta, quien nunca tuvo mucha cordura cuando se trataba de su propia seguridad, estaba esperándolos en la pintura del dormitorio.

—¡Cabrón! —gritó Sirius, lanzándose sobre James, empujándolo a la cama y sentándose sobre él en el proceso.

James le sonrió de lado.

—No mientras Lunático nos esté viendo, amor —bromeó.

Sirius respondió a eso con otro golpe, sólo deteniéndose cuando Remus lo hizo a un lado para reclamar su propia venganza por la broma.

Riendo y gritando, los tres lucharon encima de la cama. No vieron a un par de ojos observándolos desde la pintura vecina. Y tampoco oyeron la llegada de un visitante a la pintura desde el otro lado, al menos no hasta que una garganta se aclaró anunciando la presencia de Severus Snape.

—Aunque siempre supe que Black y Lupin estaban inclinados hacia esos gustos, nunca pensé que tú también lo estabas —le comentó a James.

* * *

**NdT: **En el próximo capítulo se arma un cuarteto con Snape. Ok no. Sintonicen este canal para ver cómo continua este lío... 3 capítulos más!  
Un aplauso para Kristy que me betea los capítulos incluso en semana de parranda jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

**********Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Octavo capítulo**

* * *

Remus se dio la vuelta al escuchar el comentario de Snape y soltó un chillido poco varonil. Se estiró para alcanzar algo con que cubrirse, prolijamente empujando fuera de la cama a Sirius en el proceso.

Sirius, nada molesto, se levantó del suelo con normalidad y caminó hacia su armario.

—¿Y a qué debemos esta intrusión? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Como la más reciente adición a la colección de retratos de directores, tengo el honor de solicitar tu presencia y la del profesor Lupin ante la profesora McGonagall.

—Oh, eres el nuevo chico de los recados —contestó Sirius con una sonrisa desagradable.

—Sirius —le advirtió Remus.

Sirius se volvió nuevamente hacia Snape y le dio otra sonrisa.

—Está bien, por favor ten la amabilidad de decirle a la profesora McGonagall que estaremos con ella en breve.

Snape se mofó de él.

—Puede que esté a entera disposición del personal de Hogwarts, pero no lo estoy para ti —con eso se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Sirius y Remus ponerse presentables.

—Mira el lado positivo —comentó James—. Somos jóvenes y preciosos de nuevo, y él está tan feo como siempre lo fue.

—No pareces sorprendido de verlo aquí —comentó Remus.

—McGonagall no hace amenazas en vano —replicó James—. Dijo que no tenía un retrato _aún_, así que era cuestión de tiempo.

-o-xXx-o-

—Ah, allí están —dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando entraron a la pintura de la banca una vez más. Terminó de escribir algo en el pergamino que estaba en su escritorio y dio largo y resignado suspiro.

—¿Supongo que saben por qué están aquí? —preguntó.

—No fue nuestra culpa —murmuro Sirius malhumorado—. Perdimos nuestra ropa.

McGonagall alzó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Y no tuvieron otra opción que pasearse desnudos por el castillo?

—¡Exacto!

—Sr. Black, usted es un animago —le recordó McGonagall—. ¿No se le ocurrió transformarse en el trayecto?

—Remus no se puede transformar.

—Remus pudo haber esperado en algún lugar fuera de vista, hasta que usted regresara con alguna vestimenta; hay muchos lugares así en las pinturas.

Remus le dio una mirada a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo. No podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido eso. Le costaba más difícil de creer que Sirius hubiera olvidado la solución más obvia al problema.

Pero por supuesto, no lo había olvidado, ¿no es así?

La manera más fácil de salir del problema no era tan atrevida y divertida. No había riesgo de ser descubiertos. No era la manera del Merodeador.

—Lo olvidé —mintió Sirius. Se encogió de hombros y bajo el rostro. Remus sabía que McGonagall sabía que lo hacía para esconder el regocijo de su rostro, en vez de en señal de arrepentimiento.

McGonagall suspiró nuevamente.

—Trata de no permitir que suceda nuevamente —aconsejó—. La última cosa que necesito escuchar a la hora de desayuno son los cuentos de dos merodeadores desnudos corriendo por toda la escuela.

—No sucederá —prometió Remus, empujando a Sirius con su codo para alentarlo a decir lo mismo.

—Muy bien —asintió McGonagall—. Se puede retirar Sr. Black.

Sirius le dio una mirada a Remus de curiosidad. Remus se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no tenía idea de porqué Sirius fue excusado mientras que él se veía obligado a quedarse.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —le dijo McGonagall—. Es con respecto a la ehm… familia de Remus.

—Oh.

—Está bien —interrumpió Remus—. Sirius sabe, me gustaría que se quede.

McGonagall asintió y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en la banca.

—Remus espero que no te moleste, pero me tomé la libertad de hacer algunas indagaciones sobre tu hijo después de descubrir tu presencia aquí.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Dado que ni tú ni Nymphadora sobrevivieron a la batalla, asumí que estarías preocupado por el pequeño.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Harry aceptó ser su padrino.

—Así me dijeron —contestó McGonagall—. Sin embargo, Harry es muy joven y no tiene experiencia en criar un niño.

Remus se mordió el labio, asintiendo nuevamente.

—Teddy está siendo cuidado por Andromeda Tonks.

Remus dejó escapar un audible suspiro de alivio.

—Él está bien, ¿verdad?

—Lo puedes ver tú mismo —le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa amable—. Puedes pasar ahora —llamó hacia la puerta.

Remus sostuvo la mano de Sirius fuertemente cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Andromeda y Teddy.

—Remus —saludó Andromeda con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se acercaba a la pintura—. Sirius.

Remus parecía estar pegado a su asiento, al menos hasta que Sirius le dio un codazo, instándolo a moverse.

Se acercó al marco del mundo real y miró hacia donde su hijo estaba en brazos de la abuela.

—Ha crecido mucho —susurró.

—Han pasado ya casi seis meses —le recordó Andromeda—. Como puedes ver, está muy bien.

Remus asintió y movió sus dedos hacia su hijo.

—Hola, Teddy, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Teddy gorgojeó y le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó—. Soy tu papá, ¿te acuerdas?

Por supuesto que el bebé era demasiado pequeño para responder, pero si Remus quería creer que los movimientos que hacía eran señal de afirmación, nadie podría decirle lo contrario.

Sirius le dio a Remus unos minutos antes de unirse a él ante el marco de la pintura.

—Y yo soy tu tío Sirius —dijo con una sonrisa, meneando sus dedos para llamar la atención del niño.

—En realidad, eres su primo hermano, eliminado en dos ocasiones —le corrigió Andromeda.

Sirius desechó con un gesto su corrección.

—Soy tu tío Sirius —repitió con otra sonrisa—. Tiene tus ojos —le dijo a Remus.

De pronto el cabello de Teddy cambió de marrón a azul.

—Y el cabello de su madre —rió Remus.

—No podemos quedarnos por mucho —le dijo Andromeda—. Pero si a la profesora McGonagall le parece bien, trataré de venir una vez al mes para que puedas verlo.

—Por supuesto, claro que sí —le aseguró McGonagall—. Estaré encantada de verlos a los dos. Sólo avísame cuando y me aseguraré de que Remus lo sepa.

—Gracias —susurró Remus, su mano aún apoyada contra la barrera hacia el mundo real.

—Te acompañaré hacia la entrada —dijo McGonagall después de unos minutos, cuando Andromeda insistió de que no podía quedarse más tiempo sin interrumpir la rutina diaria de Teddy.

—Está registrado para asistir a Hogwarts —le dijo Remus—. Las tarifas son… no habíamos ahorrado el dinero aún… pero hay un poco en mi cuenta de Gringotts, no es mucho… pero…

Andromeda asintió.

—Teddy vendrá a Hogwarts, te lo prometo.

Se despidieron y McGonagall se retiró junto con Andromeda y Teddy.

—Eso fue muy amable de McGonagall —comentó Sirius.

Remus asintió pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verlo tan bien?

—Sí lo estoy —susurró Remus—. Solamente desearía poder tocarlo. Estaba justo allí y no podía tocarlo.

—Pero podías verlo —señaló Sirius—. Además le tomara al menos unos diez minutos a McGonagall regresar de haberlo acompañado. Diez minutos en los que estaremos solos aquí, en su oficina —la bruja en el retrato del frente tosió para recordarles su presencia—. Casi solos.

—Esa es tu respuesta para todo, ¿no es así? —explotó Remus—. Que el sexo lo resuelve todo.

—No me refería a...

Remus retiró la mano de Sirius de su brazo y lo miró.

—Sé exactamente a qué te referías. ¡No entiendes nada!

Sirius observó como Remus irrumpió fuera de la pintura.

—Será mejor que vayas tras él —le aconsejó la bruja de la otra pintura.

Sirius asintió y se apresuró hacia su dormitorio, asumiendo que allí era donde Remus se había dirigido. Sin embargo, encontró la habitación vacía.

James estaba discutiendo con Peter en la pintura de al lado, así que Sirius se unió a ellos.

—¿Remus ha venido por aquí? —preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza.

—¿En cuántos problemas se han metido? ¿Quieres que vaya a decirle a McGonagall que fue mi culpa?

—Nah, sólo nos pidió que no lo hagamos de nuevo. Pero Remus salió corriendo.

—¿Por eso?

—No, no por eso. ¿Alguna idea de donde ha podido ir?

—Lo que se te ocurra es lo mismo que se me ocurre a mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste ahora? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó Sirius a James—. Hay una especie de chirrido molesto. Me pregunto que será…

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? —preguntó Peter.

—Ahí está nuevamente —comentó Sirius—. No importa, no puede ser nada importante. Iré a buscar a Remus. Te contaré luego.

—Buena suerte —dijo James.

-o-xXx-o-

Remus dejó de correr cuando llegó a una pintura de una construcción romana cerca al pie de la torre donde se dictaban las clases de Adivinación. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y se pasó las manos por la cara. Ya estaba arrepentido de haber explotado con Sirius, pero aún no estaba del todo listo para regresar y disculparse.

No había pensado que ver a su hijo nuevamente sería tan difícil.

Un par de romanos le hablaron en su lengua materna, pero Remus se limitó a negar con la cabeza y los despidió con un gesto. No hablaba el idioma, pero sospechaba que simplemente le estaban diciendo que se moviera de donde estaba sentado.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar de Sirius cuando lo encontrara. Si hubiera pensado en ello por más de un momento solitario, habría adivinado que Sirius haría lo que siempre hacía. Se sentaría a su lado, pondría su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo mantendría cerca mientras le decía que entendía y que todo iba a salir bien.

Debido a eso, se sorprendió cuando Sirius finalmente lo encontró.

—Escondiéndote entre la multitud —comentó Sirius.

—No me estoy escondiendo.

—Claro, no lo estás haciendo. Me di cuenta de algo hoy, ¿sabes?

Remus lo miró con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiendo a su lado.

—¿Y?

—Y me di cuenta de porqué es que nos va tan bien juntos.

Remus frunció el ceño, no esperando eso en absoluto.

—Es porque ambos somos jodidamente egoístas —le dijo Sirius mientras miraba hacia el mundo real. Parecía que Adivinación acababa de terminar, y los estudiantes de la clase estaban en camino hacia su próxima clase.

Le tomó un momento registrar las palabras de Sirius en su mente, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que Remus pudo hacer fue tartamudear:

—¿Qué?

—Ambos somos egoístas —repitió Sirius, asintiendo firmemente—. Siempre supe que yo lo era; soy un Black, es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Estamos acostumbrados a conseguir las cosas a nuestro modo y ser muy posesivos. Pero tú ya sabes eso, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Yo no soy egoísta —farfulló Remus.

—Sí lo eres —le dijo Sirius—. ¿Tienes idea lo jodidamente afortunado que eres? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas personas podrían envidiar lo que tienes?

—Oh, claro que sí —respondió Remus con sarcasmo—. Tengo al gran Sirius Black. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

—No estoy hablando de mí —explotó Sirius—. Estoy hablando de tu hijo. Estás muerto. Te guste o no, fuiste asesinado por un mortífago… lo que significa que estás muerto y enterrado en algún lugar allí afuera. Tonks está muerta también, pero apostaría cualquier cosa de que ella envidiaría de que eres capaz de ver a tu hijo nuevamente. Tienes la oportunidad de verlo, de verlo crecer. Cuando tenga la edad suficiente, podrás incluso hablar con él. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas personas muertas desearían un par de minutos con sus seres queridos?

—Yo… —Remus no sabía que decir. Miró boquiabierto a Sirius, tratando de procesar la reprimenda que ni siquiera había visto venir.

Sirius respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento, no debí haber dicho todo eso.

Remus se acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

—Sí, si debiste. Tienes razón. Soy afortunado. Solamente necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara.

—Oh, ven aquí —murmuró Sirius. Soltó la mano de Remus y lo atrajo hacia él. Se abrazaron en los escalones por un par de minutos.

—Supongo que quieres hacer algo aquí, ¿no es así? —rió entre dientes Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tenías razón, el sexo no es la respuesta a todo.

—Sirius Black rechazando tener relaciones sexuales… Será mejor que tome nota de la fecha y hora.

—Oh, eso no era una insinuación, ¿verdad? —bromeó Sirius.

Remus rió.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Este edificio detrás de nosotros es un Baño Romano.

—¿Baño?

—Con agua fresca en vez de salada —añadió Remus—. Caliente también.

—¿Por qué no hemos venido antes aquí?

—No sabía que era —explicó Remus—. Sabía que la pintura era un edificio Romano, pero no que era exactamente. Al menos creo que son los baños, eso parece de todos modos —señaló a un grupo de jóvenes que salían del edificio. Desde su vista, parecían haber tomado un baño o haber sido sorprendidos por una lluvia repentina.

—Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo.

Remus asintió y se puso de pie.

—Espero que nos dejen entrar.

Sirius se puso de pie y siguió a Remus por las escalones hacia el edificio.

Fue inmediatamente evidente de que la suposición de Remus era correcta; y se despojaron de sus túnicas y se metieron en el agua caliente.

—Ahhh —jadeó Sirius—. Un baño caliente… por fin.

Remus se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

—He extrañado esto —dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se relajó en el agua.

—Lástima de que esté tan lleno de gente —comentó Sirius, con un suspiro—. Si no lo estuviera, estaría tentado a aceptar tu insinuación de antes.

—De pronto no eres tan observador —contestó, abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole a Sirius. Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación y Sirius jadeó al ver dos jóvenes, quizás un poco mayores que ellos, encerrados en un abrazo apasionado.

—¡Wow!

—Sabes que es lo que dicen, ¿verdad? —dijo Remus con una sonrisa de lado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Cuando estés en Roma... haz como hacen los romanos.

-o-xXx-o-

En el momento de la segunda visita de Teddy al castillo, Remus estaba plenamente reconciliado y agradecido con la oportunidad que tenía, y había persuadido a Sirius a enseñarle un hechizo olvidado de cómo emitir música con su varita.

Sin embargo, mientras que Sirius lo había usado para interrumpir las clases haciendo que todas las varitas de los estudiantes emitieran canciones de rock muggles, Remus lo usó para reproducir música suave que Teddy pudiera disfrutar.

Cuando caminaban de regreso a la Sala de Menesteres después de que la visita acabara. Los pensamientos de Remus volvieron a la visita anterior y lo que sucedió después de ella.

—No creo que seas egoísta —le dijo a Sirius.

—Mentiroso.

—No, de veras, no lo creo. Ya no más.

Sirius se veía como si no le creyera.

—Si fueras egoísta, no querrías acompañarme cuando viene de visita Teddy.

Sirius se sonrojó.

—Vamos, antes de que mi cabeza se agrande demasiado y no sea capaz de pasar por los marcos.

Remus rió entre dientes y siguieron su camino.

Llegaron a la pintura que los llevaba directamente a su dormitorio, sólo para encontrarse a Severus Snape esperándoles.

—Snivellus —murmuró Sirius.

—Severus —dijo Remus con una inclinación de saludo.

No habían visto mucho al ex-director desde su aparición inicial en el dormitorio hace un mes. Lo cual, en la opinión de todos los merodeadores, podía sólo ser considerada como cosa buena.

—Potter se niega a dejarme pasar a su pintura —les explicó Severus.

Remus miró a su alrededor para ver que James, de hecho, estaba parado haciendo guardia a la entrada de la pintura.

—¡Buen trabajo, Cornamenta! —dijo Sirius—. No quiero nada de grasa en mis pertenencias.

—Tan original como siempre con tus insultos —se mofó Severus—. No estaría aquí si fuera elección mía… desafortunadamente no la es.

Remus murmuró algo en voz baja sobre rencores infantiles y imbéciles obstinados.

—Vamos, solucionemos esto de una vez por todas. La biblioteca estará bien.

—¿No hablarás en serio? —preguntó Sirius, moviéndose del lugar donde estaba parado, mirando a Snape con veneno sin disimular.

—¡Ahora! —insistió Remus—. Tú también, James. Que me condenen si tengo que pasar la eternidad escuchando las disputas de ustedes tres.

Se abrieron paso a través del dormitorio, algunos más reluctantes que otros, pasaron la posada de Peter y llegaron a la biblioteca de Remus.

Peter, quién después de haber sido capturado, raramente se movía de su retrato, los siguió.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó James fríamente.

—Pensé que…

—¡Pues no lo hagas! No tienes cerebro para eso.

Remus sintió una pequeña punzada de simpatía por Peter cuando se escabulló nuevamente hacia su pintura, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlo. Además, ya sería complejo en sí resolver las disputas entre James, Sirius y Severus sin añadir a Peter en la ecuación.

Severus tomó asiento en uno de los sofás. Remus y Sirius se sentaron en uno al frente de él, y James se paró malhumorado detrás de ellos.

Dado que nadie parecía preparado para hacer el primer movimiento, todo dependía de Remus nuevamente.

—Severus, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre la confrontación final de Harry con Voldemort?

—Sé que lo venció.

—¿Sabes cómo? ¿Sabes cómo obtuvo el poder para lograrlo?

—No fui un testigo de la batalla, pero sé de dónde provino el poder. Era magia antigua.

Remus asintió.

—Magia antigua que no se hubiera activado sino hubiera sido por ti.

James hizo un sonido de molestia detrás de él, pero Remus lo ignoró.

—Sólo porque le gustaba la esposa de otro —murmuró Sirius, cruzando sus brazos y mirando incluso más duramente a Severus.

—Amaba —corrigió en voz baja Remus.

Severus no negó ni confirmó sus palabras.

—Aunque no lo parezca, creo que tenemos al menos un poco en común, y ya es hora de que aprendamos a cómo llevarnos bien el uno con el otro —continuó Remus—. Estaremos aquí todo el tiempo que Hogwarts funcione, y la idea de pasar la eternidad entre sus peleas me hace querer persuadir a algún imprudente de primer año de incendiar mi retrato.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que interfieras —señaló Severus.

—¡Bueno, lo estoy haciendo!

—Obviamente.

—Al menos podrías intentar ser civilizado —explotó Remus, su temperamento subiendo a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de mantenerse calmado.

—Estoy siendo perfectamente civilizado —replicó Severus—. Sin embargo, como dije antes, no tengo deseo de estar aquí y estaría muy contento de evitarlos a ustedes, los tan llamados Merodeadores, tanto como pueda.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó James curiosamente, con la mayor cortesía que jamás había mostrado a Severus en toda su vida.

—La profesora McGonagall me pidió que tratara de averiguar dónde están colgadas sus pinturas —explicó Severus—. Ha sido incapaz de encontrarlas, y al ser un retrato yo, obviamente tengo acceso a las pinturas y puedo ver su ubicación de esa forma.

—¡No puedes decirles donde están nuestros retratos! —exclamó Sirius. Cogiendo su varita y apuntándola hacia el pecho de Severus.

—Estoy unido a la escuela —le recordó—. Mi deber es reportar mis hallazgos.

—Se desaceran de nuestros retratos —siseó Sirius.

—Uno solamente puede esperar —contestó Severus con una sonrisa fría.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Remus—. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Me cansé de lidiar con ustedes!

—Uh oh —murmuró James, retrocediendo hacia su pintura.

—No te atrevas —dijo Remus, señalando el piso donde James había estado previamente parado. James obedientemente regreso a su antigua posición—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere empezar?

Remus no se sorprendió al ver que no había voluntarios.

—Bien. Severus, siento mucho no haberte defendido de la intimidación de los otros cuando aún estudiábamos en la escuela.

Severus se encogió de hombros, con fingida indiferencia.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius.

—Tu turno.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

—Sirius si no te disculpas ahora mismo, te juro que te quedarás el resto de la eternidad en celibato.

Sirius le dio una mirada de que no le creía por un minuto de que Remus no sería capaz de mantener esa amenaza.

—¡Maldición! —juró Remus—. ¿Es mucho pedir que se traguen su jodido orgullo por una vez? —se volvió a mirar a James—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

James se veía muy incómodo cuando Remus lo miró.

—Déjenme mostrarles algo —dijo Remus, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en mantener su voz tranquila. Camino hacia una de las estanterías y retiró el libro que activaba una puerta secreta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una escalera hacia abajo desembocaba en la habitación en la que hubiera pasado las lunas llenas si su licantropía hubiera permanecido con él después de aparecer como retrato.

—Deberían ver esto —dijo Remus, manteniendo la puerta abierta y haciendo señas a los otros tres de que bajaran las escaleras.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sirius, viendo la oscuridad a continuación.

Remus tomó la varita de Sirius y dijo "Lumos" y se la devolvió.

—Ya verás. Cornamenta, Severus, ustedes también vengan.

De mala gana, pero curiosos, los tres hombres bajaron las escaleras.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ver? —preguntó James, volviéndose justo en el momento que Remus cerraba la puerta y la hechizaba con todos los encantamientos de seguridad que se le ocurrieron. Con un poco de suerte habrían arreglado sus diferencias para cuando salieran de allí.

Cogiendo su libro favorito de una estantería, se sentó a esperar.

* * *

**NdT: **Y bueno, uno se llega a preguntar si sobrevivirán los tres ahí encerrados... ¿verdad?


	9. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Noveno capítulo**

* * *

Remus estaba a la mitad del capítulo once, cuando la puerta que llevaba hacia la habitación escondida se abrió.

—Obviamente te has saltado capítulos —comentó Sirius secamente, tirándose en el sofá y quitándole el libro de las manos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado allí dentro?

—Diez capítulos y medio —contestó Remus mientras que James y Severus se sentaban en el sillón del frente.

—¿Sabes que Severus apoya a los Halcones? —preguntó James.

—Maldito equipo inútil —añadió Sirius.

—Son mejores que las Arpías —respondió James.

—Bueno, esto es una mejoría —murmuró Remus en voz baja—. En vez de pelear sobre quien le hizo algo al otro, pelean sobre Quidditch.

—No estamos peleando —dijo James—. Estamos discutiendo.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Severus ha aceptado arbitrar el primer partido en mi pintura —añadió James con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que solamente habías logrado convencer a dos jugadores de que se unieran.

—Tres.

—Aún no es suficiente para formar un equipo.

—Severus dice que varios de los directores eran jugadores cuando vivían. Uno de ellos era capitán de los Cernícalos en el siglo XVIII.

Remus observó con una expresión de asombro en su rostro cuando Severus y James se pusieron de acuerdo en contra de Sirius; discutiendo sobre qué jugadores formarían el mejor equipo de Quidditch.

—¡Lunático, apóyame! —ordenó Sirius—. Todo esto es tu culpa, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ofrecerme tu apoyo.

—Sólo por curiosidad —dijo Remus—, ¿alguno de ustedes discutió algo realmente importante allí abajo? ¿Se disculparon de algo?

—Por supuesto que discutimos de algo importante —replicó inmediatamente James—. ¡Discutíamos de Quidditch!

Remus negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Algunas veces era simplemente mejor no preguntar.

La conversación continuó, y aunque hubieron varios insultos mal disimulados de parte de los tres, por primera vez, ninguno estaba empeñado en llevar las cosas a más. Remus sospechó que nunca llegarían a ser amigos cercanos con Severus, simplemente había demasiada historia entre ellos. Sin embargo, dada la eternidad, podrían al menos aprender a respetarse el uno al otro y reprimir el impulso de sacar las varitas inmediatamente después de encontrarse.

—Debería regresar donde Minerva —anunció Severus más tarde aquella tarde—. Sin duda debe estar esperándome.

—No le dirás dónde están nuestros retratos, ¿verdad? —preguntó James.

—Estoy unido a la escuela —le recordó Severus impacientemente—. No tengo opción.

—¡Pero se librará de nosotros! —exclamó Sirius.

—Dudo mucho que haga eso —respondió con calma Severus—. La profesora McGonagall siempre ha favorecido a los Gryffindors desde que lo recuerdo. Le gusta tenerlos por aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere saber dónde están nuestros retratos? —preguntó James.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirte. No me tomé la molestia de preguntar.

Con eso Severus se retiró de la pintura. Lo observaron darle una mirada malévola a Peter cuando pasó a través de su pintura, luego atravesó el dormitorio y desapareció.

—Supongo que no es tan malo —dijo James—. Aunque no me gustaría que se mudara aquí con nosotros o algo similar.

—Definitivamente no —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.

Remus soltó una risita cuando recogió su libro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Nada.

—No, ¿a qué se debía esa risa?

—A nada.

Sirius retiró el libro de sus manos y lo tiró a la mesa.

—Ahora, me dirás qué es tan gracioso, o seré yo quien te prive de favores sexuales.

Remus se carcajeó.

—¿Qué es tan jodidamente gracioso?

—Ah, Sirius. Tú y James son tan impredecibles.

—¿Y eso es gracioso?

—Sí, es gracioso. Encerré a los tres para que solucionaran sus problemas, y lo único que hicieron fue hablar de Quiddiich.

—Eso no fue todo lo que hicimos —le fastidió Sirius, moviendo sus cejas—. ¿Estás celoso?

—No eres gracioso —le dijo Remus, empujando con el dedo las costillas del joven que reía.

—No es justo —lloriqueó Sirius—. Eres muy difícil de provocar.

James se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con McGonagall?

—No lo sé —contestó Sirius—. No podemos permitir que entre aquí y mueva las pinturas.

—¿No le crees a Snape?

—No. Puede que McGonagall favorezca a los Gryffindors, pero eso no significa que nos quiera por aquí influenciado a los alumnos.

—No debería poder entrar a la Sala de Menesteres —comentó James, caminando hacia el marco y mirando la habitación.

—Puede que ahora si pueda —dijo Remus—. La manera de entrar es pedirle a la sala que provea la habitación donde las pinturas de los Merodeadores están escondidas. Ahora ya sabe donde buscar.

—Bueno, eso no la detendrá —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos cambiar de habitación?

—No desde dentro de las pinturas.

—¿Tal vez podríamos darle a un par de bromistas potenciales el acceso a la habitación, y pedirles que la cambien?

—¿En qué?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, al menos de que se te ocurra algo mejor, yo opino que cuantas menos personas sepan de la habitación, mejor.

—¿Tal vez podrían hacer guardia y proteger las pinturas? —sugirió Sirius.

—Una amenaza de detención de McGonagall los ahuyentará.

—Creo que sólo vamos a tener que esperar de que no quiera librarse de nosotros —dijo Remus—. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es comportarnos de la mejor forma que podamos.

—¡Blasfemia! —declaró James—. ¿Y te haces llamar un merodeador?

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Cuantos más problemas causemos, será más probable que quiera librarse de nosotros.

—Supongo que podemos comportarnos por uno o dos días —cedió James a regañadientes.

Remus sabía que eso era lo máximo que podría esperar de él.

-o-xXx-o-

La siguiente mañana del sábado la Sala de Menesteres recibió un visitante con la forma de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Potter, si pudieras bajar, por favor! —llamó hacia dentro de la pintura del campo de Quidditch.

James escuchó el llamado desde su posición muy arriba del suelo, y aterrizó para saludarla.

—Buenos días, profesora —le saludó educadamente.

—¿Dónde están Black y Lupin? —preguntó después de saludar a Peter.

James se encogió de hombros. Ellos desaparecían todo el tiempo, y raramente le decían a donde se escabullían.

—Muy bien —contestó McGonagall. Sonando un poco fastidiada, pero claramente no teniendo la intención de que eso la fastidie demasiado, mientras miraba las pinturas con curiosidad. También observó los objetos que habían almacenado en la habitación, confiscando varios que eran de contrabando de la lista de Filch de objetos prohibidos.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó James con cautela. McGonagall se volvió a verlo una vez más—. ¿Se va a librar de nosotros?

—Desafortunadamente no —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que delataba su diversión ante la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿podremos quedarnos?

—Aparentemente.

—Pensamos que se libraría de nosotros.

McGonagall se detuvo de examinar con curiosidad un desconocido objeto de broma, y le dio a James su atención.

—La Batalla de Hogwarts, como la están llamando, ha hecho daños irreparables a la reputación de la escuela. Nunca será olvidada completamente. Sin embargo, al parecer la presencia de ustedes aquí está ayudando un poco. Las pinturas del padre y el padrino del niño elegido aparentemente son muy importantes como para guardarlas en un almacén.

—¿Qué hay de Remus? —preguntó James—. ¡No puedes separarlo de Sirius!

—Remus fue un profesor muy querido, en el poco tiempo que estuvo aquí. Perdió la vida en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y sospecho que si su retrato fuera movido, habría protestas de sus antiguos estudiantes, sin mencionar a aquellos a los que ha estado dando clases desde que regresó.

—¿Sabes sobre lo de las clases?

—¿Cuándo aprenderás, Potter? Yo lo sé todo.

James rió.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió y continuó su búsqueda.

—Me he dado cuenta que no preguntaste sobre la pintura de Peter —comentó sin mirar a James.

—Puedes quemarla, no me interesa —murmuró James.

—Oh.

—¿De qué querías hablarle a Sirius y Remus? —preguntó James, ansioso de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Solamente quería dejarles saber que Andromeda y Teddy vendrán más tarde el próximo mes; planean venir en Nochebuena.

—Se los haré saber.

—Gracias. Y Potter...

—¿Sí?

—La próxima vez que desees organizar un partido de Quidditch, por favor, consulta la fecha conmigo primero. Comprendo que es algo muy emocionante para ti tener a un ex capitán profesional de Quidditch, pero su presencia es requerida por el personal en las reuniones, tanto como la de Severus.

—¿Los retratos tienen que ir a las reuniones del personal?

—Algunos de ellos.

—Bueno, eso debe apestar.

—Estoy segura de que ya has descubierto que ser un retrato aquí no es siempre diversión y juegos.

James asintió, y a través de la habitación, Peter hizo lo mismo.

-o-xXx-o-

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Sirius cuando finalmente encontró a James, sentado en un puente de piedra sobre un arroyo que lucía turbio—. Te he buscado por todos lados.

—Pensé que estabas con Teddy junto a Lunático.

—Lo estaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que los debía dejar un tiempo a solas —dijo Sirius—. Por lo menos tan solos como puedan estar, ya que Andromeda cuida de Teddy.

James se volvió a mirar a Sirius, conociéndolo demasiado bien, y dándose cuenta que había algo más.

—¿Y…?

—Solamente pensé que sería bueno para ellos que pasen un tiempo juntos y a solas.

—Mentiroso.

—Está bien —bufó Sirius—. Remus estaba contándole sobre Tonks. Realmente no me quería quedar y escucharlo hablar sobre ella.

—Pensé que estabas lidiando con todo eso.

—Lo estoy… en parte —Sirius recogió una piedra del suelo y la tiró hacia el agua—. Estoy bien cuando estamos solos. Incluso cuando está viendo a Teddy, usualmente puedo lidiar con ello. Pero no puedo escucharlo hablar sobre su pequeña familia… no sabiendo que nunca fui parte de ella.

—Ahora eres parte de su familia —le recordó James—. El tío Sirius, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Deberías venir a verlo también. Eres algo como su padrino, o algo así.

—Quizá en la próxima visita, si a Remus no le molesta.

—Por supuesto que no le molestará —Sirius trepó por la pared de piedra para sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí sentando lamentándote con una cara parecida a un fin de semana lluvioso?

—No estoy lamentándome.

—Mentiroso.

James negó con la cabeza y rió.

—Solamente pensaba.

—Bueno, no exageres con eso.

—¡Cabrón!

—En serio, ¿qué sucede?

—Sólo me pregunto porqué Remus tiene visitas cada mes con su hijo y yo no —murmuró finalmente James—. McGonagall hizo todo lo que pudo para localizar a Teddy y lo arregló para que pudiera venir aquí a verle. Mi hijo ya es adulto, debería ser capaz de venir por su cuenta, pero no se ha dado la molestia.

—Quizá no sabe que estás aquí —sugirió Sirius—. No es como si hubiera venido a verme tampoco.

—¿Por qué McGonagall le contaría a Andromeda sobre nosotros y la animaría de traer a Teddy, pero no le contaría a Harry?

—Quizá ha estado ocupado. La reconstrucción después de una guerra siempre es difícil. Quería ser un auror también, ya sabes cuánto entrenamiento requiere eso.

—Es Nochebuena —le recordó James—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no podía venir ni cinco minutos en Nochebuena?

—Pueden haber un sinnúmero de razones por las cuales no ha venido.

—Me odia. ¡Esa es la razón!

—Por supuesto que no.

—Arregló para que el retrato de Snape se hiciera —dijo James—. Tú mismo me dijiste que nos vio después del examen de Defensa en el pensadero. Creo que es jodidamente obvio que es lo que ha sucedido. Me odia por lo que le hicimos a Snape.

—¡Tonterías!

—¿Lo son?

—¡Sí! Estoy seguro que ni bien las cosas estén calmadas, Harry vendrá a verte… a vernos.

—Desearía estar tan seguro sobre eso —dijo James, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el agua una vez más.

-o-xXx-o-

—Feliz navidad, Lunático —cantó Sirius en el momento en el que Remus abrió sus ojos la mañana de navidad.

—Estoy demasiado cómodo para levantarme aún —murmuró Remus, acurrucándose más debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Cómo puede estar cansado? —preguntó Sirius—. ¡Somos retratos, ya no nos cansamos!

—Tú me desgastas —respondió Remus adormilado.

—¿No quieres tu regalo de Navidad?

—No hay ningún lugar donde ir de compras de Navidad en las pinturas —le recordó Remus.

—Lo sé. No lo compré.

—Por favor, dime que no robaste lo-que-sea-que-es.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —rió Sirius—. Pero, no, no lo robé.

Remus sonrió y se estiró.

—No conseguí nada para ti —admitió tímidamente.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —dijo Sirius—. Ahora, vamos, levántate. He encontrado la mejor pintura para nosotros que debemos visitar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Está en la torre de Ravenclaw, a medio camino de las escaleras a los dormitorios de las chicas.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo por allí?

—Hay un retrato del inventor de la cámara mágica allí. Quería preguntarle si tenía una cámara con él cuando lo pintaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Para poder pedirla prestada y tomar unas fotos de Teddy para ti.

—¿De verdad?

—No te emociones; no lo pintaron con ella, y no tengo idea de dónde encontrar una en las pinturas.

—Entonces, ¿su pintura es la que vamos a visitar?

—No, la que tengo en mente está en el camino. Es increíble, espera y verás.

-o-xXx-o-

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Sirius, dando botes alrededor de la pintura—. ¿Qué tan extraño es esto?

—El cielo es increíble —dijo Remus—. Ahí está Sirius, justo encima de ti.

—Tiene la misma gravedad que la luna real —exclamó Sirius, aún moviéndose alrededor de la pintura.

—Estoy aliviado de que ya no necesitamos respirar —dijo Remus, dando unos pasos tentativos sobre la superficie de la luna en la pintura de la habitación.

—¿No es genial? —gritó Sirius—. Oye, ¿quieres ver a un perro volar?

Un momento después, Canuto estaba dando saltos sobre la superficie, para diversión de Remus.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? —gritó Remus, intentando mantener la misma intensidad que los ladridos del demente animago.

Canuto dio un último salto, aterrizando en el regazo de Remus y volviendo a ser Sirius.

—¡Te tengo!

Remus miró a Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Completamente loco.

-o-xXx-o-

Regresaron a la Sala de Menesteres más tarde esa mañana, sorprendidos de ver la puerta abierta cuando llegaron a sus pinturas al otro lado de la sala.

—Vamos —urgió Sirius a Remus, y se apresuraron en ir a través de las pinturas para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar fue a McGonagall, quien parecía estar teniendo alguna clase de discusión con James.

—No voy a mover la pintura de Peter. No hay otro lugar donde ponerlo en la escuela. Vas a tener que llevarte bien con él.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —explotó McGonagall—. Ahora, si pudieras ser sensato y tratar de cooperar.

—No sé porque deberíamos tener a alguien más aquí, echándonos un ojo y espiándonos —murmuró James.

—Esto no está abierto para debatir —replicó McGonagall—. Ah, Black, Lupin, quizá ustedes sean un poco más razonables.

—Quiere poner el retrato de otra persona aquí dentro, para que nos vigile —les dijo James—. Díganle que no puede.

McGonagall echó una mirada panorámica a todos.

—Creo que verás que si puedo. Ahora, ¿dónde desean que coloque la pintura?

—¡Afuera! —soltó James, su comentario inmediatamente seguido por Sirius.

—¿Profesora? —dijo Remus, dando unos pasos hacia delante—. Tal vez…

Su sugerencia quizás no sería la mejor idea pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta abierta, y la aparición de un rostro muy familiar asomándose por la madera.

—Ah, Potter, ahí estás.

Harry Potter entró a la habitación, dos magos desconocidos con una gran pintura sellada siguiéndoles de cerca detrás de él.

—Lo siento; tomó más de lo pensamos subir por las escaleras. Las del segundo piso se movieron cuando estábamos ellas, tuvimos que desviarnos una media vuelta a la escuela para volver a nuestro rumbo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó James.

Harry se volvió a mirar la pintura de su padre. Parecían casi idénticos, sus edades similares.

—Hola, papá.

—Viniste a visitarnos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Disculpa que no vine antes. Me tomó más tiempo del planeado preparar las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó James.

—La profesora McGonagall me contó que todos ustedes estaban aquí, casi inmediatamente después de que se enteró. Pero, a mi parecer, faltaba que hubiera un retrato.

—¿No lo hiciste? —jadeó James.

Harry le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Ya había pasado por todo el proceso de conseguir el retrato del profesor Snape —explicó Harry—. Mis recuerdos de él fueron usados para darle vida a la personalidad de su pintura. Como lo conocí como estudiante, esos recuerdos fueron los más poderosos. No tenía muchos recuerdos de mamá, y cuando me comentaron que todos ustedes eran jóvenes de nuevo, supuse que querrías que ella lo fuera también. Solamente tuve que persuadir a las autoridades de que me lo permitieran. Es difícil decirle que no al "Elegido", así que finalmente accedieron. Luego tuve que localizar a personas que la conocieron a la edad de dieciocho… La profesora McGonagall, los otros profesores, la tía Petunia… todos contribuyeron.

—¿Lograste que Petunia te diera recuerdos? —preguntó James—. ¿Cómo?

—Con gran dificultad —respondió riendo Harry—. Al tío Vernon casi se le revienta un vaso sanguíneo. Tuvo que ser obliviado antes de que nos fuéramos.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó James.

—Bueno, eso depende —interrumpió McGonagall—. No te veías tan interesado en tener a alguien más uniéndose a tu pequeña pandilla hace unos minutos.

—Eso fue antes de saber que era Lily —señaló James—. Lo sabías ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Y no me lo dijiste!

—Sabía que Harry quería estar aquí cuando te enteraras. Ahora, ¿dónde deseas que la pongamos?

—¡A mi lado! —demandó James—. La biblioteca de Lunático puedo ir por allá —señaló la pintura de Sirius—. Luego mueve su dormitorio a la derecha.

—Allí está el umbral de la puerta —señaló Sirius.

—Mi derecha, no tu derecha —respondió James impaciente.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué mi pintura tiene que moverse? —preguntó Sirius.

—Porque estoy cansado de estar frente a tu dormitorio —contestó James.

—¿Crees que quiero estar frente al tuyo? —replicó Sirius.

Continuaron discutiendo durante otros diez minutos, momento en el que Remus, decidiendo que los dejaría arreglarse entre ellos, se volvió hacia Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó—. ¿La vida volviendo a la normalidad nuevamente?

—¿Cuándo ha sido normal? —contestó Harry con una risita—. No, todo está bien. Aunque estoy algo ocupado.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Harry echó una mirada hacia donde Sirius ahora estaba en la pintura de James, su discusión llegando a nuevos niveles de volumen. Negó con la cabeza y se volvió a mirar otra pintura.

—¿Tu biblioteca? —preguntó.

—Sí, aunque todos pasamos tiempo en ella.

Un sonido de molestia de parte de Peter llamó la atención de Harry.

—Peter —saludó Harry con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Harry —respondió Peter.

Harry pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte —le dijo en voz baja—. Ya sabes, por hacer lo correcto… al final.

Peter gruñó.

Harry pasó su mano por su garganta al recordar la última vez que vio a Peter.

—Aunque no debiste hacerlo al último momento —añadió.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Pensé que te conté todo lo que sucedió en la Mansión de los Malfoy —contestó Harry—. ¿No te mencioné sobre lo que sucedió con Peter?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no pudiste decir una palabra, conmigo contándote sobre Teddy y todo lo demás.

—De todas formas, no puedo creer que olvidé contártelo.

—Tenías muchas cosas en tu cabeza.

—¿Supongo que no le preguntaste a Peter cómo murió?

Remus bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

—No lo creo.

—Fue en aquel entonces. Tenía una deuda de vida conmigo después de que salve la suya en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿recuerdas? —Remus asintió—. Se lo recordé, y en el momento en el que titubeó en aceptar la oferta de Voldemort, perdió la vida.

—Estrangulado por mi propia mano maldita —murmuró Peter—. Debí haber sabido que cualquier regalo que viniera del Señor Oscuro tendría ataduras… y letales.

—No cambia lo que hizo, Harry —le dijo Remus.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿tal vez no debería pasar el resto de la eternidad pagando por ello?

Remus le dio una mirada a Peter, quien se la devolvió, casi esperanzado.

—Hablaré con los otros —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte también —le advirtió a Peter—. No más provocaciones hacia el resto de nosotros con comentarios desagradables. Si quieres ser parte del grupo de nuevo, vas a tener que trabajar conteniendo tu lengua.

Peter asintió.

Remus entró a su pintura y le tendió la mano. Peter vaciló un momento antes de alcanzarla para estrecharla.

—Ahora, ¿qué hay de Lily? —dijo Remus—. Me imagino que probablemente ya debe estar un poco impaciente.

Harry volvió a ver dónde James y Sirius aún seguían discutiendo.

—Creo que deberíamos continuar e ignorarlos.

—Buena idea —estuvo de acuerdo McGonagall—. Me gustaría terminar esto antes de que la cena de Navidad esté servida. Te quedarás ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, los Weasley me esperan a la una.

—Quizás en otra ocasión —dijo McGonagall—. Ahora, ¿cuál moveremos primero?

Tardó casi media hora, pero eventualmente las pinturas fueron ordenadas para la satisfacción de todos. El dormitorio de Sirius quedó donde estaba, la biblioteca de Remus se movió hacia donde estaba la posada de Peter. El campo de Quidditch de James se movió hacia donde estaba la biblioteca de Remus, y la pintura de Lily de una acogedora sala de estar se situó en el antiguo lugar de James. Fue un ajuste apretado al principio, pero la habitación, siempre servicial, se expandió para acomodar a la pintura extra.

—Regresaré a visitarlos pronto —prometió Harry—. Solamente traten de comportarse. Si recibo más informes sobre detenciones, no estaré contento —con una sonrisa burlona se retiró.

Más tarde aquel día, todos, incluso Peter y Severus, se agruparon la sala de estar de Lily.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó tu regalo de navidad? —preguntó Lily, sonriéndole a James.

—¡Es el mejor de todos! —declaró.

La velada terminó amigablemente, Severus haciendo sus excusas primero, con Peter no mucho después.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sev —dijo Lily abrazándolo en despedida.

—A ti también —respondió Severus—. Estaré por aquí si necesitas algo, aunque creo que lo tienes todo aquí.

Fue sólo cuando Sirius y Remus declararon su intención de dejar a la pareja feliz a solas cuando James se dio cuenta que la única cosa que necesitaban era la que no tenían.

—Podríamos tomar turnos —sugirió James.

—De ninguna manera.

—Pero la has tenido todo este tiempo.

—No.

—¿Lunático?

—Lo siento, Cornamenta.

—No es justo.

—Vamos, Lunático. Vamos a la _cama._

—¡Ambos son un par de cabrones, ¿lo saben?! —gritó James.

Sirius se volvió para sonreírle.

—Pero somos cabrones que cuentan con una cama.

—Lo mínimo que pueden hacer es compartirla con nosotros.

—¿Un cuarteto? —bromeó Sirius—. No sabía que llevabas eso dentro tuyo, Cornamenta.

—Sabes a que me refiero. Ustedes la pueden tener un día y nosotros al siguiente.

—Tú eres el que quería pasar su eternidad en un campo de Quidditch.

—¡No es justo!

Remus rió y Sirius lo jaló hacia su pintura.

—Cornamenta, eres un mago, por el amor de Merlín. Usa tu maldita varita y transfigura algo en la sala de estar de Lily en una cama para la noche.

—Lunático —gimoteó Sirius—. ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle eso? Hubiera pasado al menos un mes entero de diversión hasta que se le ocurriera eso… con él poniéndose más caliente día a día.

—Puede que a Cornamenta le hubiera tomado un mes, pero estoy seguro que a Lily se le hubiera ocurrido en un par de horas —le recordó Remus.

Una rápida mirada hacia atrás confirmó que Lily ya tenía su varita preparada.

—¡Diviértanse! —gritó Sirius—. ¡No hagan nada que yo no haría!

James rió.

—¿Te das cuenta que esa amenazada suena estúpida proviniendo te ti? —le gritó en respuesta—. Por supuesto que haré algo que tú no harías… ¡Tú eres gay!

—Buenas noches, Peter —dijo Remus cuando pasaron a través de su pintura. Peter estaba recostado en una de sus sillas, relajándose al final del día.

—Buenas noches, Remus, Sirius.

Sirius incluso se las arregló para responder civilizadamente y continuaron su camino.

Más tarde aquella noche, Sirius estaba tendido despierto, su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Remus.

—Las cosas van a estar bien ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que lo estarán —contestó Remus—. Somos los merodeadores, siempre vamos a estar bien.

* * *

**NdT: **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a mí me dejo una sensación de calidez de que todo iba a estar bien x3  
Gracias a Kristy por el infaltable beteo y a todos ustedes que leen y disfrutan el fic... ¡Falta solamente el último capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**NdT: Advertencia: **No apto para diabeticos.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada que reconozcas. Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Décimo capítulo**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Teddy, inclinando su cabeza para que su padre, que lo miraba desde su biblioteca pudiera ver más de cerca la última adicción a su atuendo. Una pequeña luna creciente de plata en forma de arete, colgaba de su oreja.

—Muy genial —comentó Sirius—. Tendré que hacerme uno de esos.

—Sólo asegúrate de que los profesores no te vean usándolo —le advirtió Remus—. La mayoría de ellos no están particularmente a favor de los aretes en hombres.

—No lo harán —prometió Teddy, cubriendo su oreja con su larga y desgreñada cabellera.

—Tu última Navidad en Hogwarts —dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste—. No será lo mismo sin ti aquí el próximo año.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

—Pero vayamos a los asuntos menos deprimentes, ¿qué broma has decidido para tu última Navidad aquí?

—Una pista de hielo en el gran salón —declaró.

—Un verdadero clásico —meditó Sirius—. Hecho muchas veces, y siempre vale unas cuantas risas.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea? —preguntó Remus—. Eres un poco… ya sabes…

—Lo que tu padre está tratando de decir, es que eres un torpe idiota —gritó James, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él y Lily estaban en camino a visitar su segundo retrato, localizado en la sala de estar de Harry. Ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a sus tres nietos nuevamente, incluso cuando James había regresado de allí hace unos días después de pasar las fiestas navideñas. Por supuesto que Teddy también fue invitado, pero decidió pasar las fiestas en la escuela junto a su padre.

—Definitivamente eres hijo de tu madre —añadió Sirius a Teddy—. Y estoy seguro de que no querrás pasar tu última Navidad aquí en la enfermería.

—Estaré bien —Teddy disipó sus preocupaciones con un gesto de su mano—. He estado practicando como transfigurar mis zapatos en patines. Mira esto.

Teddy se sentó en uno de los pufs y sacó su varita.

—No me quiero caer de nuevo —dijo. Dos giros y un golpecito después los zapatos se convirtieron en patines para hielo.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esas cuchillas —le advirtió Remus—. Se ven afiladas.

Desafortunadamente, la advertencia llegó muy tarde. Teddy bajó sus patines en el puf al frente de él, cortando pulcramente a través de la tela y derramando los frijoles que lo rellenaban al suelo.

—Muy tarde —dijo Sirius riendo.

—Bueno, se los dejo a ustedes —gritó James, despidiéndose y dando un paso hacia el marco que lo dirigía a la casa de Harry.

—Feliz navidad —añadió Lily, volviéndose para irse también.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar desde ahí? —preguntó Teddy, empezando a señalar con su varita los frijoles desparramados, los cuales parecían determinados en evitar su puntería.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius, no sonando nada arrepentido—. Aunque deberías regresar tus zapatos a su forma original, no querrás romper otro.

Teddy aún estaba intentando limpiar el desastre, cuando la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se abrió para revelar a Fred Weasley.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó, tan pronto como vio el desorden. Pateó un par de frijoles fuera de su camino riéndose.

—Podrías tratar de ayudarme —sugirió Teddy.

Fred rió nuevamente, pero al menos sacó su varita para ayudar.

Fred Weasley había hecho historia al ser el primer Weasley que se recuerde que terminara en una casa distinta a la de Gryffindor. El Sombrero Seleccionador rompió la tradición al colocarlo en Ravenclaw, para sorpresa del resto de su familia. Como si eso no fuera lo suficiente para encanecer los cabellos de su padre, al principio de su anterior año fue seleccionado prefecto.

Fred normalmente hubiera regresado a casa para las fiestas a unirse al resto de su familia. Sin embargo, había persuadido a su padre para que lo dejara quedarse en la escuela para "estudiar para sus TIMOS", lo cual se traducía en: planear travesuras y hacerle compañía a Teddy.

—¿Ya has terminado tu ensayo de Defensa? —le preguntó Remus a Fred.

—Ni siquiera he empezado —contestó Fred con una sonrisa.

—Dale al muchacho un descanso, Lunático —le dijo Sirius—. Son días de fiesta.

—Lo terminaré a tiempo, profesor —bromeó Fred. Era una broma recurrente entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts de que el profesor Lunático era mucho mejor que cualquier otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había tomado el puesto después de la Batalla de Hogwarts—. Aún no sé porque no nos puedes enseñar correctamente— añadió—. No puedes ser peor que Binns.

—Gracias —Remus arrastró las palabras—. Desafortunadamente, como soy un retrato, no puedo hacer completamente el trabajo de enseñar.

—¡Claro que sí puedes!

—No, no puedo. No puedo recoger ni corregir los deberes que deje.

—Bueno, ¿a quién le importa los deberes? —declaró Teddy—. Un profesor que no deje ninguno sería genial.

—Escuché que Rathbone se irá al final de este año —comentó Fred.

—Estoy seguro de que habrán numerosos aplicantes para el puesto, especialmente ahora que la maldición ya no existe —replicó Remus.

—Estuve en la oficina de Dumbledore la semana pasada —dijo Teddy, sin alzar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Remus—. Severus me contó que vio que te llamaron allí nuevamente, ¿por qué fue esta vez?

—No fue mi culpa —insistió Teddy.

—Nunca lo es.

—No hay muchas pinturas de directores allí —continuó Teddy.

—¿Las habrán movido? —preguntó Sirius.

—No, sólo que realmente no hay muchas. No están todos los directores que han estado aquí desde que la escuela se fundó. Después de todo, Hogwarts ha estado aquí por miles de años.

—No todos los directores tienen retratos —explicó Remus—. Sólo aquellos que fallecieron en el puesto obtienen uno. Algunos directores cambiaron de trabajo antes de fallecer. Ocasionalmente una excepción se hace, como la que se hizo con Severus, y un retrato se añade después; pero para la mayoría, sólo aquellos que fallecieron en el puesto están aquí. Tiene algo que ver con la verdadera entrega que se le dio a la escuela.

—¿Has escuchado la historia del director que murió cuando cayó de las escaleras de la lechucería en el siglo XVIII? —preguntó Teddy, con una sonrisa de lado que Remus pensó que era totalmente inapropiada para el tema del que estaba hablando—. Sucedió el día antes de su boda.

—Qué tema para más agradable de conversación en estas fiestas navideñas —comentó Sirius sarcásticamente—. No se me ocurre de donde conseguiste ese morbo…

Teddy rió y continuó contando su historia.

—Al parecer trató de mandar una petición al Ministerio para que le dejaran casarse de todas formas. Quería que su esposa heredara todo su dinero, era realmente rico. Fue él quien proporcionó todas las gemas de los relojes de arena de las cuatro casas.

—Obviamente tenía más dinero que sentido común —interrumpió Remus—. Hubiera sido mejor invertir en algunos hechizos permanentes de calefacción.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, recogiendo el último frijol y sentándose en su puf una vez más. Fred se dejó caer a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿los dejaron casarse?

Teddy le dio una mirada desdeñosa.

—Por supuesto que no, estamos hablando del Ministerio.

—Bueno, eso es deprimente —dijo Sirius—. ¿Alguna otra historia miserable que quieras contar?

—No he terminado —replicó Teddy.

—Oh, cuéntame. ¿La pobre bruja se tiró en frente de un carruaje o algo similar?

Teddy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que no tiene su retrato aquí?

—Tal vez la escuela se compadeció con ella —sugirió Remus—, y le entregaron el retrato. No la ayudaría a superarlo ni nada, pero puede que hayan hecho eso.

Teddy negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Nop, adivina de nuevo.

Remus le dio una mirada severa.

—Sé que te mueres por contárnoslo, así que vamos, deja de alargarlo.

—Según la bruja con la nariz que moquea, cerca de las cocinas, fue pintado fuera de su retrato.

Tres rostros confundidos lo observaron, preguntándose a que se refería exactamente.

—Fue pintado fuera de su retrato original —dijo Teddy nuevamente.

—No entiendo —dijo Sirius encogiendo sus hombros en confusión.

Teddy rodó sus ojos, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar mientras explicaba.

—Los retratos mágicos son… bueno… mágicos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sirius—. ¡No sabía eso! ¿Sabías eso, Lunático? Que los retratos mágicos son mágicos… Caramba, se aprende algo nuevo cada día.

Teddy le dio una mirada asesina.

—Sabes, puede que quieras escuchar lo que tu sobrino tiene que decir, dado que te involucra.

La confusión de Sirius solamente se incrementó con ese comentario, pero se recostó en el sofá de la biblioteca para escuchar.

—Según Marissa, la bruja con la nariz que moquea, si un mago es pintado fuera de su retrato, vivirá de nuevo, completamente con vida.

Remus le sonrió a Teddy, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que lo que te contó sólo es un mito; hablaré con ella después sobre lo mal que está poner ideas en la cabeza de jóvenes.

—Ella era estudiante de la escuela cuando eso sucedió —insistió Teddy—. Escuchó de ello cuando vivía. Dijo que volvió a la vida y se casó con su prometida. Me dijo que era posible.

Remus se acercó lo más que pudo al marco de la pintura.

—Sé porqué deseas esto tanto —dijo—. Créeme, lo sé. Pero, simplemente desear que sea realidad no lo hará. Si fuera posible engañar a la muerte tan fácil como eso, todos lo harían.

—No es fácil —corrigió Teddy—. Necesitas un artista que pueda pintar en un lienzo que se mueva, y que pueda pintar el fondo que no puede ver, con la mayor precisión que se pueda. Se supone que también es muy doloroso para la persona que es pintada.

Remus continuó negando con la cabeza, pero Sirius se había puesto de pie de su asiento y estaba buscando en los estantes detrás de ellos. Regresó al frente de la pintura con un libro muy grande, su rostro lleno de polvo.

—Dijiste que querías una biblioteca que lo tuviera todo —susurró—. ¡Lo tiene todo!

Remus tomó el libro y miró la página que Sirius había abierto. Mientras leía la página sintió sus rodillas temblar, y solamente el fuerte brazo de Sirius alrededor de su cintura lo detuvo de caer al piso.

—Sólo tres magos han sobrevivido —leyó en voz alta Remus—. Y uno de ellos murió un par de días después de regresar al mundo real.

—Pero es posible —insistió Teddy.

—Es peligroso.

—¿Más peligroso que chicos de quince años intentando transformarse en animagos? —contrarrestró Teddy—. De todas formas, tenemos la ventaja de la tecnología hoy en día. La tecnología moderna significa que podemos tomar fotos de una habitación vacía, así el artista no tiene que adivinar el fondo que está dibujando.

—Aún así se necesita un artista —le recordó Sirius.

—Y es muy riesgoso —añadió Remus siguiendo leyendo—. Si sale mal, las propiedades mágicas de la pintura se pierden y el ocupante…

—Muere —concluyó Sirius.

—Una pincelada mal hecha y se acabó. No estoy seguro de que valga el riesgo —dijo Remus, cerrando el libro y volviendo a colocarlo en la mesita de café.

—Pensé que te gustaría la idea —contestó Teddy con la mirada hacia abajo—. Creí que tal vez pensarías que _yo_ valdría el riesgo.

Con eso, el joven de diecisiete años, giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró en salir de la habitación. Fred fue detrás de él.

—Maldición —murmuró Remus, apresurándose en salir de su pintura e intentar seguirlo a través de los pasillos. Desgraciadamente, Teddy había aprendido hace tiempo que si quería evitar a su padre, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle a la Sala de Menesteres una habitación sin pinturas; y estaba justo entrando a una cuando Remus lo divisó.

Remus regresó a su pintura, donde Sirius lo esperaba. No se sorprendió al ver el libro una vez más abierto.

—Puedo ver porqué la idea le gusta —dijo Sirius, estudiando las hojas.

—También puedo verlo yo, pero ¿vale la pena el riesgo?

—Extraño comer —replicó Sirius—. Me refiero a comer de verdad.

—Lo sé.

—Mirar como el mundo vive está muy bien, pero a veces me gustaría ser parte de él nuevamente, ¿no te sientes así?

Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius y se acurrucó contra él.

—¿No lo sabes ya? Tú eres mi mundo...

—Podrías abrazar a tu hijo —susurró Sirius.

—O podría morir por completo, y perder la oportunidad siquiera de hablarle.

—No me puedes decir que no suena ni un poquito tentador.

—No, no puedo decir eso. Por supuesto que es tentador.

—Podrías aplicar al puesto de Defensa —le sugirió Sirius—. No tendrías más tu pequeño problema peludo contigo.

—No diría eso —murmuró Remus, golpeando con el dedo a Sirius—. Has estado llenando la cama de pelos nuevamente.

Sirius se rió entre dientes antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

—Sé que estuviste decepcionado cuando el director te dijo que no podías enseñar desde un retrato.

—No estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de todas formas.

—Mentiroso.

—Demasiado papeleo y no había manera de que me pagaran.

—Te encanta, y te podrían pagar si estuvieras vivo.

—El dinero es lo de menos.

—Tengo más que suficiente dinero.

—Se lo dejaste todo a Harry.

—Es prudente con sus gastos, me devolverá un poco de lo que le di.

—Sería descortés pedírselo.

—Me lo ofrecerá.

—No tendríamos donde vivir.

—Viviríamos aquí, en la habitación del profesor de Defensa.

—Los profesores no suelen tener a sus cónyuges viviendo con ellos. Incluso si es que se nos permite casarnos legalmente… lo cual, siendo ambos hombres, no es posible.

—Las uniones civiles entre parejas del mismo sexo ya son legales en Inglaterra —le dijo Sirius—. Si lo hacemos a la manera muggle. Los magos aún estamos un poco detrás en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—Conocimiento común.

Remus resopló.

—Si te pasas todo el día cotilleando. Aún así no creo que nos dejarían vivir en la escuela.

—Hagrid tiene un perro. El profesor Lupin, y su perro fiel, Canuto. Nadie se opondría a eso.

—Todavía es muy arriesgado —susurró Remus—. Podría perderte nuevamente.

—Pero si funciona, mira lo que obtendremos en cambio… otra oportunidad.

-o-xXx-o-

Teddy rápidamente se dio cuenta que la manera de convencer a su padre era primero convenciendo a Sirius de la idea. Sabía que entre los dos, Remus no tendría opción.

—Yo no me arriesgaría —dijo Lily después de conversar las cosas con los otros—. Ya hemos tenido nuestro momento.

Severus asintió.

—Mi deber está en la escuela; de todos modos, no tengo nada a lo que regresar en el mundo real.

James, por su parte, había estado interesado por la idea, pero obviamente no tenía intención de dejar a Lily sola. Estaban felices de ver a Harry y a su familia desde los retratos, y si en ocasiones estiraban una mano y encontraban solamente una barrera, trataban de no dejar que eso les molestara.

Peter, quien Remus pensó que estaría reacio a arriesgar su existencia, estaba en realidad bastante entusiasmado con la idea. Solamente que la popularidad de su posada y su nueva relación con una tímida brujita de la torre de Astronomía lo impidió seguir adelante con la idea.

Al final, fueron solamente Remus y Sirius quienes estaban considerando seriamente la posibilidad.

-o-xXx-o-

—Podríamos saborearnos el uno al otro de verdad, como solíamos hacerlo —susurró Sirius, lamiendo el cuello de Remus.

—Puedo saborearte perfectamente —replicó Remus, jalando a Sirius hacia atrás para besarlo.

—Podríamos tener una casa de verdad, no solamente un dormitorio y una biblioteca.

Remus volteó a Sirius sobre su espalda.

—Tú fuiste quien quería pasar la eternidad en una cama —le recordó.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Quería pasar la eternidad junto a ti.

Remus suspiró y se besaron nuevamente.

—_Estamos_ pasando la eternidad juntos.

Sirius estaba recogiendo la cubierta cuando volvió a hablar.

—Cuando estábamos en la escuela no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida —dijo en voz baja—. Al menos hasta el día que te conocí. Sólo entonces lo supe.

—¿Qué supiste?

—Que quería envejecer junto a ti —dijo Sirius, recorriendo su mano por la mejilla de Remus, dibujando su mandíbula, y corriendo un dedo sobre su labio inferior.

—Oh.

—Todo salió mal tan rápido, ¿no lo crees? Perdimos mucho tiempo.

—Ahora tenemos todo ese tiempo de vuelta —dijo Remus—. Tanto tiempo como queramos.

—Pero no estamos viviendo —susurró Sirius—. Remus, quiero que nos casemos, o unamos o como lo llamen en el mundo muggle. Quiero verte enseñando una clase. Quiero estar a tu lado en la boda de tu hijo. Quiero verte sostener a tus nietos. Quiero una vida real, en vez de sólo ver a otros vivir. Aún quiero envejecer junto a ti, Remus.

Remus no respondió con palabras. Sabía que Sirius sabría su respuesta en cada beso y cada caricia que compartirían.

-o-xXx-o-

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Teddy desde donde estaba de pie en la Sala de Menesteres.

Remus lo miró.

—Si esto sale mal…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Teddy—. También te quiero, papá.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, quien estaba preparándose en retirarse de la biblioteca por última vez.

A través de un acuerdo silencioso. Remus y Sirius nunca se habían besado en frente de Teddy. Su hijo sabía de su relación, y lo había hecho desde que tuvo la edad suficiente de comprender porque Sirius se llamaba así mismo tío; pero se abstuvieron siempre de hacer más que caricias ocasionales, las cuales la mitad del tiempo no se daban cuenta que hacían, en frente de él.

—Funcionará —le aseguró Sirius, apretando su mano. Esta vez esa simple caricia no fue suficiente; Remus echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Había desesperación en el beso; ambos sabían que podría ser el último.

Cuando se separaron Sirius descansó su frente contra la de Remus.

—Lo siento, Teddy —dijo Remus tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

—Está bien —dijo Teddy con una sonrisa—. No es como si no hubiera pensado nunca que se besaban o algo más.

Sirius rió.

—Simplemente pensábamos que no estarías emocionado de ver a tu padre besar a otro tío.

—A ningún niño le gusta ver a su padre besando a alguien —señaló Teddy riendo—. Incluso si besara a mi madre, probablemente me avergonzaría, ya sabes, los viejos no hacen ese tipo de cosas.

Remus rió y empujó a Sirius hacia su pintura.

—¿No se dirán un "Te amo" o algo? —preguntó Teddy.

Remus y Sirius negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo; ambos sabían que no había necesidad de decir palabras. Luego vieron la mirada de aparente desaprobación de Teddy. Remus intercambió una mirada con Sirius. No era como si nunca se hubieran dicho aquellas palabras. Cuando habían vuelto a estar juntos, e inmediatamente después de la reunión que tuvieron como retratos, se las dijeron a cada rato, solamente que ahora no sentían la necesidad de decir lo obvio desde hace bastante tiempo.

Sirius habló primero.

—Yo… ehm… ya sabes… ehm…

—Sí… yo también… ya sabes.

Teddy los observó totalmente decepcionado a los dos.

—Esas han debido ser las más patéticas declaraciones de amor que he escuchado —murmuró, antes de volverse hacia los dos artistas que había encontrado.

—¡Nos vemos, Cornamenta! —gritó Sirius—. Volveremos antes de que se den cuenta.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó Lily.

Todos sabían que no se irían para siempre. El hechizo que los había hecho retratos cuando fallecieron, estaba, hasta donde ellos sabían, activo. Era muy probable que si tenían éxito en volver a la, esperemos que muy larga, vida, volverían al mundo del retrato una vez más cuando fallecieran.

—No nos extrañen demasiado —dijo Sirius, lanzándose a su cama y sentándose en la cabecera.

—Mantendremos tu cama tibia —gritó James—. Vamos a darle mucha acción… a diferencia de ustedes.

Sirius le lanzó el dedo medio.

Después de eso, Teddy pidió a los otros ocupantes que se retiraran de la Sala de Menesteres. Sirius y Remus necesitaban estar lo más quietos posible mientras los artistas trabajaban, y eso sería lo suficientemente difícil, incluso sin la camaradería habitual de los merodeadores.

Se había decidido por todos que sería lo mejor si los retratos se trabajaran al mismo tiempo. Habían obtenido la promesa de ambos artistas de que si algo salía mal con alguna de las pinturas, ellos no dirían nada al respecto y simplemente se haría el mismo error nuevamente. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera, ambos pasarían por lo mismo.

Remus hace mucho había perfeccionado como permanecer sentado, para alivio del artista que trabajaba en su retrato. El artista de Sirius, por el otro lado, tenía una tarea mucho más difícil, debido a la constante energía que desbordaba por naturaleza.

—Sr. Black, debes permanecer lo más inmóvil posible —le avisó una vez más. Remus se sintió tentado a decirle algo a Sirius, pero sabía que eso solamente dificultaría a su artista. Afortunadamente, Teddy estaba allí para ordenar a todos, incluso a Sirius.

Remus no estaba seguro de cuando el dolor empezó. Al principio fue solamente una sensación de cosquilleo sobre sus extremidades, algo así como el comienzo de la punta de un alfiler, pero gradualmente se volvió más y más intenso, como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera siendo jalada en una dirección distinta.

Los tirones continuaron hasta que Remus estaba seguro de que no podría resistir ni un minuto más. Pero sabía que no había manera de detener el proceso una vez que se había iniciado. Ahora sabía porque pocos magos habían intentado esto, y porque tantos intentos habían fracasado.

Por otra parte, ninguno de esos magos tenía a Sirius Black esperándole cuando todo hubiera terminado. Apretando los dientes se protegió a sí mismo contra el dolor.

-o-xXx-o-

—Lunático.

Remus podía escuchar el susurro de Sirius, pero no podía descifrar de dónde provenía su voz.

—¿Remus?

Oyó una voz de un lugar cercano.

—¿Estoy muerto? —murmuró Remus—. Si no, mátenme ahora mismo, por favor.

—El dolor se disipará pronto —prometió Sirius—. Ya verás.

—Nunca pensé que existiría algo peor que la transformación a hombre lobo —dijo Remus.

Luego sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo a su lado, y aunque el dolor aún estaba ahí, de repente no estaba tan mal como antes.

-o-xXx-o-

Cuando Remus finalmente abrió sus ojos, vio una vista familiar, pero una que no había visto desde esa perspectiva desde hace muchos años. Madame Pomfrey no estaba a la vista, pero siempre estaba cerca. La enfermería era su dominio, y ella nunca estuvo lejos de sus pacientes.

Al volver su cabeza a un lado, pudo ver a Sirius tendido en la cama vecina.

—¿Papá?

Remus volvió en otra dirección y vio a Teddy, sentando en una de las sillas.

—¿Teddy?

—¿Quién si no?

—¿Está bien Sirius? —preguntó.

Teddy asintió.

—Él apareció primero, unos minutos antes que tú. Estuvo a tu lado casi al instante que regresaste, pero el dolor fue demasiado y cayó inconsciente casi inmediatamente.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Teddy—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, creo —Remus se esforzó en sentarse y sintió la sangre correr a su cabeza. Era una sensación que había olvidado desde que se volvió un retrato.

—Tómalo con calma —le aconsejó Teddy, saltando para atrapar a Remus cuando empezó a caerse de la cama. Fueron unos minutos más tarde cuando Remus se dio cuenta que su hijo lo estaba tocando, que podía sentirlo. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro al sostenerlo por primera vez desde que había sido un bebé.

—Sr. Lupin, ¿no deberías estar castigado? —preguntó madame Pomfrey cuando entró a la habitación.

—¿Castigado? —preguntó Remus cuando Teddy se alejó y bajó su cabeza tímidamente—. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora? —repitió madame Pomfrey—. Manipuló su pintura y la del Sr. Black y arriesgó sus existencias. Invitó a hombres de dudosa reputación dentro de la escuela sin permiso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus.

—Los artistas —aclaró Teddy—. La mayoría de artistas no tocan retratos mágicos, fue difícil encontrar uno, y mucho más, dos.

—Puedes considerarte afortunado de que nada salió mal —le regañó madame Pomfrey.

—No fue su culpa —interrumpió Remus—. Sirius y yo tomamos la decisión de seguir con esto. Fue nuestra elección.

—Pensé que tenías más sentido común —murmuró madame Pomfrey—. Siempre dije que el Sr. Black era una mala influencia para ti.

—¿Están difamando mi reputación nuevamente? —preguntó Sirius desde su cama—. ¿No puede un tío conseguir descansar por aquí sin ser insultado?

Remus quiso saltar de su cama y tirarse encima de Sirius, y una simple mirada al otro joven fue suficiente para saber que él quería hacer lo mismo. Era una pena que ninguno de los dos tuviera la energía suficiente para hacerlo. Remus pensó que era irónico que la edad de dieciocho años era el pico sexual de un hombre joven, sin embargo ninguno de ellos podía llegar a la cama del otro.

—Castigado —le recordó madame Pomfrey a Teddy, espantándolo fuera de la habitación—. En cuanto a ustedes, les aconsejo descansar un poco más mientras puedan. Vendrá alguien del Ministerio de Magia para hablar con ustedes por la mañana.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sobre qué es lo que sucede cuando los magos deciden volver de entre los muertos. Tengo entendido que tienen que hacer un montón de papeleo.

Sirius gruñó, mientras que Remus trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Descansen —repitió madame Pomfrey.

—¿Dónde están nuestras varitas? —preguntó Remus cuando Pomfrey se dirigía nuevamente a su oficina.

—En la mesita de noche —le dijo madame Pomfrey, señalando la mesita en cuestión—. Aunque te sugiero que no hagas magia hasta que estés completamente recuperado.

Remus asintió, esperó a que se retirara de la habitación y alcanzó su varita.

—Dijo que no hicieras ningún hechizo —le recordó Sirius.

—Sólo haré uno pequeño —dijo Remus.

—Sólo trata de no aparecerte aún.

—No necesito aparecerme para llegar a donde quiero estar —contestó Remus. Un giro y golpe después, y la mesita de noche tomó vida y se hizo a un lado. Un giro y golpe más, y la cama de Remus se movió hacia el lugar que ahora estaba libre.

—Eso fueron dos hechizos —comentó Sirius mientras Remus se acurrucaba a su lado.

—¿Quién está llevando la cuenta? —murmuró Remus.

—Yo —susurró en respuesta—. Estoy contando cada minuto que pasamos juntos, y esta vez no voy a desperdiciar ninguno.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, incluso si no estuvo llena de broma detrás de broma de los merodeadores. Pero vamos… todo el mundo escribe sobre eso… Si la disfrutaste, por favor considera revisar alguna otra historia mía. Y por supuesto, sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Louisa.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Se acabó, c'est fini! El final no fue apto para diabeticos, pero fue perfecto. Estoy muy feliz de traducir los fics de FullMoonDreams, sobretodo porque me lo ha permitido :'3... Y estoy más feliz aun de recibir tanta acogida en mis primeras traducciones, nada sería posible sin Kristy que me betea incluso cuando la atosigo noche y día ...  
¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, sé que no soy la autora pero me encanta conversar del fic cuando los dejan!  
Ya empecé a traducir otro fic en unos días lo subiré, será largo y espero que lo sigan y disfruten como este de acá, muchos abrazotes :)


End file.
